Grâce féline
by Goopil
Summary: [Aventure & Romance] [1x2x5] [4x3] Chapitre 5 : Échec. - Les scientifiques au service d'Oz sont au moins aussi tarés que le professeur J. Et Wufei va en faire les frais.
1. Prologue

**Grâce féline**

**Genre :** Romance et aventure.

**Couple :** 1x2x5 (principalement) et un peu de 5x13 et de 4x3. (1)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi. Mais j'ai commandé Wufei pour Noël, des fois que Santa se sente d'humeur généreuse cette année.

(1) _Nb : Je ne me prends pas la tête avec les 1x2x1, 1+2, et autres subtilités. Quand je mets 1x2x5, ça veut simplement dire qu'il y a une romance. Est-ce qu'il y a du sexe, qui est dominant... Je vous laisse le découvrir en lisant._

_J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction pour le NanoWrimo, un défit du mois de novembre durant lequel il faut écrire au moins 50 000 mots. Et je m'éclate pas mal à écrire cette fanfic pour l'occasion. Là, j'en suis à 20 000 mots, uhu. Je voulais commencer à mettre cette histoire en ligne une fois le Nano terminé, mais je suis trop impatiente. Du coup, voilà le prologue._

_À la base, ça devait être un truc sans prise de tête avec beaucoup d'humour et un peu de romance, le tout saupoudré de chats parce que j'aime les chats et que c'est trop mignon et que le miens sont les plus beaux, mais je me suis prise à imaginer une intrigue plus poussée et la magie de l'imagination a fait le reste. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes._

_Prologue_

Le ciel se teintait peu à peu d'une couleur rouge sang, au fur et à mesure que le soleil terminait sa course, faisant chuter avec lui la chaleur et la douce atmosphère de cette journée de mai. Enfin, douce journée ou pas, Duo s'en foutait un peu, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir pour faire des balades. Ils étaient en guerre, depuis trois ans maintenant, et la maison dans laquelle lui et ses camarades se trouvaient n'était rien d'autre qu'un abris, une cachette. Certainement pas une maison de vacance.

Assis autour de la table dans la cuisine de leur planque actuelle, ils attendaient en silence. Duo aiguisait d'un air qu'il voulait nonchalant un de ses (très) nombreux couteaux pendant que Heero pianotait avec un peu plus de rudesse qu'à l'ordinaire sur le clavier de son laptop. Trowa, quant à lui, laissait quelques annotations sur un dossier visant à préparer leur prochaine mission et Quatre tapait des doigts sur le rebord de la table en regardant l'horloge au dessus de la porte toutes les deux minutes, l'air anxieux.

Anxiété communicative, d'ailleurs.

« - T'inquiète pas Quat' », fit l'américain en posant son arme sur la table après l'avoir soigneusement rangée dans son étui, « je suis sûr qu'il fait mumuse avec des gardes qui ont _souillé son honneur_ et que c'est pour ça qu'il a du retard. »

« - Pas sûr », rétorqua Heero sans s'arrêter de pianoter sur son ordi, « ce n'est pas le genre de Wufei de s'amuser au mépris de la ponctualité. Ça, c'est davantage quelque chose qui te ressemble. »

« - Merci, Heero, tu m'aides beaucoup à diminuer le potentiel anxiété de cette pièce. »

« - Je ne fais que dire la vérité. »

« - Et tu… »

« - Silence ! »

Duo se retourna, surpris, vers un Quatre aux mains levées dans leur direction, semblant essayer de réentendre un bruit que lui seul avait perçu. Si le blond se montrait aussi froid et direct, c'est qu'il était presque certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose d'anormal. Le natté laissa glisser sa main vers le couteau posé sur la table pendant que Heero se levait doucement et que Trowa crispait son poing sur le revolver accroché à sa ceinture. Dans le silence pesant de la pièce, le bruit se fit plus précis et, cette fois, audible à chacun. Une sorte de grattement contre la porte d'entrée. L'américain se leva silencieusement, mi-surpris, mi-méfiant. C'était étrange. Si un ozzie était là, il aurait défoncé la porte pour tenter de les assassiner sans faire dans la dentelle. L'idée qu'un soldat ennemi s'amuse à gratter à leur porte d'entrée était absurde. Risible même. Ça devait être le vent, ou une branche qui avait cogné contre la porte. Viraient-ils tous parano ?

Mais en ces temps de guerre, la paranoïa était quelque chose qui leur avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Aussi le natté se coula avec les autres dans petit le hall d'entrée. Heero se rencogna dans l'ombre, arme au poing afin de couvrir ses camarades, Trowa et Duo se placèrent derrière Quatre en renfort et le blond posa sa main sur la poignée, son arme étroitement serrée dans l'autre. Il fit un signe de tête pour s'assurer que tous les autres étaient prêts. Et ouvrit la porte.

oOo 

Wufei se sentait mal. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle souffrance physique. Titubant au milieu du sentier de la forêt qui menait jusqu'à leur planque, il s'adossa à un arbre afin de faire une pause et de mesurer l'étendue des dégâts. Il n'était plus très loin de leur cachette actuelle donc dans le pire des cas il pouvait utiliser son radio-émetteur pour envoyer un appel d'urgence à ses camarades, mais il préférait éviter d'en arriver là. Par fierté, d'abord, et parce que l'appel au secours pouvait être intercepté, ensuite.

Le pilote de ShenLong reteint un gémissement. Il avait déjà pris des balles dans diverses parties du corps durant cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus, mais cette fois-ci, la blessure qu'il avait au bras était bien plus douloureuse. Impatienté par son manque de résistance, il se laissa glisser au sol et arracha d'un coup sec le tissu en lambeaux qui lui couvrait le bras. Se tordant légèrement afin de voir la plaie formée par la balle, il tâtonna sa peau avec précaution. Il saignait peu. Bien peu pour une blessure par balle. En un sens, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, ça voulait dire qu'aucune artère n'avait été touchée. Mais ça n'expliquait pas la douleur. Continuant son léger massage du bras, il sentit une petite protubérance froide à l'endroit où la blessure était la plus douloureuse. Wufei serra les dents. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde, encore ? Une nouvelle arme d'Oz ? Sans plus réfléchir davantage, il contracta ses muscles et arracha le corps étranger de son bras d'un seul coup.

« - Putain de bordel de m… ! »

La douleur que lui causa son action téméraire l'obligea à rester prostré sur lui-même pendant de longues minutes, cherchant à récupérer sous souffle et transpirant à grosses gouttes. La douleur avait été intense, comme si tout à coup plus rien d'autre n'avait existé que cette sensation lancinante dans son bras gauche. S'adossant à l'arbre, la vision légèrement troublée par la fièvre, il leva la main vers son visage afin de mieux regarder la petite chose froide qui était incrustée dans son bras quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était une sorte de balle de la taille d'une bille, ronde, avec une protubérance qui ressemblait à un dard en fer. Mais le plus important était que cette balle était transparente. Et _creuse. _Un reste de liquide jaunâtre se trouvait à l'intérieur et remuait au rythme des tremblements de la main de Wufei. Le chinois jura. Du _poison_.

Ça expliquait la douleur.

Se redressant tant bien que mal, il tenta de remettre ses idées en place avec le peu d'agilité mentale qui lui restait. S'il était réellement empoisonné, il devait agir vite. Il attrapa la radio dans son sac -au diable sa fierté- et se prépara à envoyer un message d'urgence à Yui. Mais alors qu'il commençait à taper son message, il suspendit son geste. Et si Oz avait prévu qu'il agirait comme ça ? Et si Oz _attendait _qu'il envoie un message d'appel à l'aide pour les localiser tous ? Après tout, il revenait d'une mission périlleuse durant laquelle il devait voler des documents à Treize lui-même. Or Treize était loin d'être stupide et était un excellent tacticien de surcroît. Il avait très bien pu choisir de le laisser filer après l'avoir empoisonné. Treize le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il aurait reconnu et trouvé un mouchard. Le coup du poison était, en revanche, un moyen de le forcer à appeler au secours et ainsi de trouver l'appareil récepteur du message. L'ordinateur de Yui. 

Wufei inspira profondément. Ok. Changement de plan. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre ses camarades en danger. Le chinois balaya la forêt de son regard onyx à la recherche d'une idée. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une racine couvrant un creux dans le sol. Réfléchissant si vite qu'il avait l'impression de ne faire que suivre des impulsions dont il ignorait la finalité, il attrapa son sac avec les documents volés, sa radio et ses armes et le cacha sous la racine avant de le recouvrir de feuilles mortes. Le sac était étanche, ça protégerait les documents pendant au moins quelques jours. Se redressant tant bien que mal, serrant la petite balle de verre avec le reste de poison à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers leur planque. Encore un quart d'heure de marche. Il pouvait s'en sortir.

**À suivre...**

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous donne envie de connaître la suite. Idéalement, je vais essayer de mettre à jour chaque semaine, mais bon, comme j'ai l'organisation d'une huître plâtrée, je ne promets rien. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu, ça m'encouragera et ça me donnera d'autant plus envie de continuer mon défit. _

_À bientôt._


	2. Chapitre 1 - Doutes

**Grâce féline**

**Genre :** Romance et aventure.

**Couple :** 1x2x5 (principalement) et un peu de 5x13 et de 4x3.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi.

_Et voilà le chapitre un en ligne. Je remercie très fort les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le prologue. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

_Chapitre 1_

_Doutes_

« - Miaou. »

« - Que... ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« - Un chat. »

Duo grogna.

« - Merci Trowa, je l'aurais pas deviné tout seul. »

« - Mi-a-ou ! »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a à miauler comme ça ? » demanda Heero sans bouger ni lâcher son arme.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? » répondit Duo avec humeur, agacé de constater qu'ils s'étaient tous mis sur leur garde à cause d'un stupide chat, « il doit avoir faim, c'est tout. »

« -Frrsscch ! »

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça » rétorqua Trowa d'une voix placide.

« - Et tu as une meilleure id... »

« - Ça suffit » coupa Quatre, « Duo, fait rentrer ce chat avant qu'il n'ameute tout le quartier et ferme la porte. On va se faire repérer, sinon. »

Le natté se retint de faire remarquer au blond qu'ils étaient perdus au milieu d'une forêt et qu'il y avait peu de chance d'ameuter quiconque et obtempéra sans moufter, considérant que la voix chef-d'entreprise de l'arabe laissait entendre combien il était sur les nerfs. Ça faisait maintenant trois heures que Wufei aurait dû rentrer.

« - Ouaille ! Con de chat, arrête de gigoter ! »

« - Attends, Duo » fit le japonais en bloquant la porte tandis que l'américain essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les ordres de Quatre sans écoper de trop de griffures, « je veux vérifier quelque chose. »

Haussant les épaules devant le regard pénétrant du soldat parfait, le natté se dirigea avec les autres vers la cuisine, tenant le petit félin furieux à bout de bras. Heero se pencha sur le perron ignorant les jérémiades sourdes du pilote de Deathscythe. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce machin ? Du bout de son arme, il fit bouger la petite bille de verre. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une bombe. Précautionneusement, il l'attrapa du bout des doigts en faisant attention à ne pas toucher l'espèce de dard métallique qui avait bien trop l'air d'une aiguille à son goût. Sans arrêter d'analyser du regard l'espèce de bille qu'il venait de ramasser, il ferma la porte, actionna tous les verrous et rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine.

« - Toujours pas de nouvelles de Wufei ? » demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la petite pièce au carrelage immaculé.

« - Non », soupira Quatre qui s'était assis devant l'ordinateur du japonais afin de glaner les dernières informations. « S'il n'est pas rentré demain, il faudra soit entamer des recherches, soit fuir cette planque. La probabilité qu'il se soit fait arrêter n'est pas mince, d'autant que... Oh Duo, je t'en prie, fais taire ce chat ! »

« - Mais j'y peux rien ! » protesta l'interpellé avec force, « il arrête pas de m'attaquer même quand je le pose par terre, je comprends pas ce qu'il a ! »

Le petit chat noir s'agitait en effet comme un diable, si bien que les bras de Duo étaient déjà recouverts de longues estafilades ensanglantées. Heero se tourna vers l'animal et remarqua que malgré les torsions et contorsions qu'il exécutait, il semblait peu enclin à quitter du regard la petite bille de verre que Heero tenait du bout des doigts. Mu par une impulsion il bougea sa main. Aussitôt, le chat arrêta de bouger et suivit le mouvement des yeux.

« - On dirait que c'est ça qui l'intéresse. » fit Heero en montrant sa trouvaille.

« - Miaou ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Trowa.

« - Aucune idée. Une sorte de seringue, je dirais. Ya un reste de liquide à l'intérieur. »

Le japonais tendis l'objet au mercenaire sous le regard intense du petit chat noir. Mais au moment où ce dernier allait s'en saisir l'animal bondit et tenta de l'attraper dans sa gueule. Seul les réflexes du français l'empêchèrent d'y parvenir.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils. « Il est bizarre ce chat, il n'agit pas du tout normalement. »

- « Bah, il veut jouer nan ? » commenta Duo en regardant les griffures que lui avait laissé l'affreuse bestiole. « C'est courant chez ces bêtes-là. »

- « Il est pas en mode jeu. »

- « Si tu le dis. »

Trowa ne fit pas attention au ton sarcastique de l'américain et se contenta de présenter la bille de verre au petit chat noir. Heero manqua de manifester sa désapprobation mais s'en abstint finalement : le pilote de Heavyarms savait mieux que lui comment agir avec des animaux. Autant le laisser faire. Et en voyant la réaction du fauve miniature, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait. L'animal se contenta de renifler l'espèce de seringue avant de bondir au sol et de se diriger vers la porte. Assis sur le paillasson, il lança un regard au quatre pilotes comme pour les inviter à le suivre.

Trowa avait raison. Ce chat avait un comportement bien étrange pour un félin. Pour un animal, même.

- « Il a l'air de vouloir qu'on le suivre dehors » commenta le châtain, « je vais y aller. »

Quatre s'apprêta à protester mais Duo fut plus rapide. Il releva la tête vivement et regarda son camarade comme s'il avait annoncé qu'il allait se mettre à la polka.

« - Woh attends une minute, man. Tu vas quand-même pas aller dehors sans préparation et sans couverture juste parce qu'un chat qui agit pas complètement comme un _fucking _félin veut t'emmener en balade ? Quitte à prendre des risques, on devrait pas plutôt se soucier de Wu et de son retard de mission ? »

Le petit chat noir feula. Personne n'y prêta attention.

« - Je suis d'accord », commenta Quatre, « pas de risques inconsidérés, les désirs de ce chat n'ont pas d'importance pour l'instant. On s'en souciera en temps voulu. »

Trowa regarda le blond d'un air neutre.

« - Et si ce chat a un lien avec Wufei ? »

Duo eut un petit rire sarcastique. « Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais vu Wufei jouer les dresseurs de chatons. »

« - Ça peut être autre chose. »

« -Comme quoi ? » interrogea Heero d'un air neutre.

Trowa haussa les épaules. « Je n'en sais rien. Mais on peut en savoir plus. En le suivant. » Il se tourna vers Duo et Quatre et avant qu'ils ne répliquent, continua. « S'il veut aller trop loin, je rentrerai. Autour de cette planque c'est une forêt et le premier voisin habite à des kilomètres. À priori je ne cours pas beaucoup de risques. D'autant que je serai armé. »

« - Ça peut aussi être un piège de la part d'Oz » objecta le métisse.

« - Si Oz savait où se trouve notre planque, je pense peu probable qu'ils nous envoient un chat en guise d'attaquant surprise. »

Tous le regardèrent, mi-pensifs, mi-perplexes.

« - Tu marques un point » céda le natté, « mais Tro, elle me plaît pas c't'histoire. Ça pue l'embrouille. »

« - Je ne serai pas long » répliqua le français en se levant, laissant entendre que la discussion était close, « une heure, tout au plus. Et je serais joignable. » Il agita le petit radio-émetteur que chacun d'entre eux possédait et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean avec son semi-automatique.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait atteint le vestibule une main le saisit par le bras. Il se retourna et rencontra deux yeux bleus où l'inquiétude combattait l'exaspération.

« - Sois prudent », murmura Quatre.

Trowa considéra un moment l'arabe avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser.

« - Une heure, pas plus. »

Puis il disparu dans la nuit, suivant d'un air nonchalant le petit chat noir qui se dirigeait il ne savait où au petit trot.

oOo

Ça faisait quelques minutes à peine que Trowa s'était éloigné de leur planque et déjà tous ses sens s'étaient mis en éveil. Ses muscles s'étaient tendus, sa démarche s'était faite silencieuse et son ouïe s'était affinée. Suivant le chat noir plus au son que ses pattes faisaient en foulant le sol qu'en se fiant à sa vue, il tentait d'avancer aussi vite que possible sans pour autant prendre le risque de se vautrer au sol à cause d'une quelconque racine. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse discerner quoi que ce soit et il était hors de question qu'il utilise des lumières. Se fiant à ses autres sens, il continuait d'avancer essayant de repousser les inquiétudes qui pouvaient l'assaillir, étrangement avec la voix de Quatre.

Quatre. Le français ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il était en couple avec l'arabe et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne regrettait pas le soir où ce dernier avait laissé transparaître ses émotions, légèrement aviné après la soirée « détente » que Duo leur avait organisée.

C'était dans une autre planque, plus spacieuse que celle qu'ils occupaient actuellement. Assez grande, entre autre, pour que chacun ait sa propre chambre. Ce soir-là, Duo, qui avait trouvé une excuse quelconque pour faire la fête, avait acheté plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. En temps normal, ils ne se seraient pas permis de céder aux impulsions de l'américain, mais les professeurs leurs avaient fait savoir qu'ils devaient arrêter les missions pendant un temps pour se faire oublier.

Amusé, il se remémora les passages inoubliables de la soirée. Heero qui s'était profondément endormi sur les genoux de Quatre, cassant définitivement son image de soldat parfait, attendrissant un Duo aux joues rosies par le vin. Lui-même qui s'était surpris à éclater de rire plus d'une fois à des situations et des blagues qui en temps normal l'auraient à peine fait ciller. Wufei qui avait l'air de parfaitement tenir l'alcool, jusqu'au moment où il s'était levé pour aller se coucher et s'était cassé la figure en s'emmêlant les pieds dans le vieux tapis de l'entrée...

Et puis surtout, Quatre. Quatre qui avait attendu que tous les autres soient couchés pour se glisser dans sa chambre. Jamais Trowa n'aurait imaginé que le blond pouvait être aussi audacieux, alcool ou pas.

_- Flash-Back -_

Il avait la tête qui tournait agréablement. Allongé dans son lit il savoura l'espèce de brume qui avait enveloppé son cerveau à cause de l'alcool. C'était dangereusement facile de se laisser glisser dans cette plénitude artificielle qui l'empêchait de penser au lendemain, au passé ou à la guerre... Heureusement qu'il n'aurait pas trop l'occasion de remettre le couvert, songea-t-il alors qu'il regardait distraitement les quelques fissures qui lézardaient le plafond de sa chambre, s'habituer à cet état d'ivresse avait l'air terriblement simple. Attrayant.

Alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux en désordre en songeant qu'il serait peut-être temps de dormir, un bruit attira son attention. Derrière la porte, quelqu'un approchait. De sa chambre.

Trowa savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas en terrain ennemi. Mais le bruit de pas était proche et la pièce où il se trouvait était la seule au fond du couloir. Or, manifestement, quelqu'un s'en approchait. Pourquoi l'un de ses coéquipiers voudrait venir le voir à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit alors que tout le monde était censé dormir ?

En théorie, il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais il était également quelqu'un de prudent qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Aussi glissa-t-il sa main sous son oreiller et attrapa son arme sans cesser de guetter les bruits feutrés que faisait la personne qui s'approchait.

La poignée bougea. Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils. Même Duo n'oubliait jamais de frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'un de ses coéquipiers, surtout en pleine nuit, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de se faire plaquer contre un mur, un flingue braqué sur la tempe. C'était la guerre et ils étaient tous à cran à force d'être en permanence sur leur garde.

Trowa se releva légèrement et enleva le cran d'arrêt de son arme.

La porte s'entrouvrit.

« - Trowa ? »

Reconnaissant la voix de Quatre, le français baissa son revolver. Le fait que l'arabe entre dans sa chambre en pleine nuit sans frapper alors qu'ils avaient tous décidé d'aller se coucher et qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir d'urgence le laissait perplexe.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de garder un ton neutre. Il ne voulait pas laisser entendre au blond qu'il lui reprochait quoi que ce soit, malgré la légère gêne qu'il ressentait à cause de son comportement inhabituel.

« - Je m'ennuie. »

…

Que. Hein ?

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux. Quatre n'était pas dans son état normal. Le ton de sa voix était plat, malgré sa remarque presque enfantine, comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'il se plaigne à l'un de ses coéquipiers de s'ennuyer au beau milieu de la nuit. Le mercenaire tenta de se remémorer le nombre de verres que son coéquipier avait bu. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention durant la fête mais se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas à quel point le blond s'était enivré. Sans doute plus que ce qu'il l'avait cru au départ.

« - Quatre. Tu es saoul. »

Petit rire. Le pilote de Sandrok entra complètement dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit.

« - Peut-être bien. Mais je sais mieux donner le change que Wufei. Personne ne l'a remarqué, tout à l'heure. »

Trowa ne répondit rien, pas bien sûr de ce que pouvait lui vouloir un Quatre plus éméché qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître, en pleine nuit et loin des regards indiscrets. Un amère espoir mêlé d'envie naquis en creux de son ventre qu'il s'empressa de faire taire. Il n'avait pas à penser à ça. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Un poids à sa droite et un froissement de draps le sortirent de ses pensées. Quatre venait de s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à ses côtés. Croisant son regard et cherchant à comprendre, il vit les pupilles de l'arabe glisser de son visage jusqu'à ses mains, tenant encore étroitement son arme.

Nouveau petit rire.

« - Toujours aussi méfiant. »

« - Ça aurait pu être un ennemi. »

« - Qui t'en voudrait uniquement à toi ? »

« - On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

« - Alors tu baisses ta garde parce que c'est moi ? »

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu n'es pas un ennemi, il me semble. »

« - Donc tu me fais confiance ? »

Le français ne comprenais pas où Quatre voulait en venir.

« - J'ai l'air de me méfier de toi ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile de savoir à quoi tu penses. »

Ah.

« - Et j'ai envie de savoir à quoi tu penses. »

Uh ?

Quatre s'allongea sur le lit, la tête sur les genoux du français et lui lança un regard amusé rempli d'espièglerie. Le mercenaire s'empressa d'enlever ses mains et de remettre le cran d'arrêt sur son revolver avant de le poser sur la table de nuit.

« - À quoi penses-tu, Trowa ? »

Là tout de suite, il avait la tête plutôt vide. S'il se mettait à penser, il savait pertinemment quels types d'images lui viendraient à l'esprit. Or, il ne voulait pas que ce genre de pensées l'assaillissent. Surtout en présence de Quatre.

Quatre qui se redressa légèrement et approcha son visage du sien, soudain l'air très concerné.

« - Tu es tout rouge, tu sais ? Ça va ? »

« - ... »

« - C'est à cause de moi ? »

Trowa n'arrivait plus à parler. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler la situation. En fait il avait perdu le contrôle depuis que Quatre était entré dans sa chambre. Et il se sentait mal. On ne lui avait jamais appris à réagir dans ce genre de cas. Sans compter que le blond semblait tout à coup lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Ben voyons. Pour l'instant, il s'en sortait un peu trop bien au goût de Trowa. Quatre allait-il définitivement tout comprendre et le remettre à sa place sans qu'il n'arrive à sortir un mot ?

« - Alors ? » fit la voix de l'arabe avec douceur, le ramenant à la réalité une fois de plus.

« - Je... »

« - Ça te plairait que je t'embrasse ? »

« - … ! »

Trowa ne trouvait rien à répondre. Était-il en train de rêver ? Ou alors Quatre jouait avec lui ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne parvint pas à faire autre chose que de regarder son camarde l'air ébahit.

« - Non ? Ça te plairait pas ? »

« - ... »

« - Bon. Tant pis alors. »

L'arabe fit mine de se relever pour sortir de la pièce. Trowa paniqua. Laissait-il passer une chance ? Ou avait-il bien réagi face à une blague de mauvais goût ? Sans y penser, il attrapa Quatre par le bras. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir si tout ça n'était qu'une vaste farce ou s'il pouvait attendre... plus.

« - En fait, ça me plairait. » s'entendit-il murmurer.

Si Quatre plaisantait simplement, c'était foutu. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Il venait de tout avouer, en une simple phrase, murmurée dans un état d'incertitude totale lors d'une situation qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas. Un moment, il hésita à laisser partir Quatre et à prétendre qu'il n'avait rien dit, ou qu'il plaisantait.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre ses mots malheureux, Quatre se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. C'était doux. Ça avait le goût du musqua qu'ils avaient bu quelques heures plus tôt, légèrement sucré et alcoolisé. Pétrifié, il dû sentir la langue du blond caresser ses lèvres pour comprendre que tout était vrai. Que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Que Quatre le voulait _vraiment_.

À moins que...

Le français se dégagea d'un coup. « Attends une minute. »

Quatre grogna et le regarda l'air ennuyé.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu es saoul, Quatre. »

« - Je sais. »

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Retourne dormir. »

À sa grande surprise Quatre se mit à rire. Encore.

« - Ah... je ne suis pas rond à ce point », murmura-t-il en le regardant les yeux pétillant de malice et... de tendresse ?

Trowa plissa les yeux, commençant à comprendre dans quel petit jeu il avait été emmené.

« - Tu faisais semblant... »

« - Mmmmh, disons que j'ai exagéré le trait. »

« - Pour... »

« - Parce que c'était un bon moyen de savoir sans risquer d'être humilié en cas de refus » se contenta-t-il de répondre, un air mutin collé au visage que Trowa ne lui connaissait pas.

« - Je ne te savais pas si manipulateur. »

Trowa tenta de faire sonner sa phrase comme un reproche, mais il était trop heureux pour ne serait-ce que donner l'impression qu'il était en colère.

« - Mon business-man de père m'a appris quelques astuces. Et avec mon air angélique, les gens me prennent pour un naïf. On dirait que même toi, tu t'es fait avoir. »

Encore ce petit rire.

Trowa n'en revenait qu'à moitié. Donc, afin de savoir si Quatre pouvait espérer plus qu'une simple amitié de la part du français, il avait fait croire qu'il n'était plus maître de lui-même à cause de l'alcool. Et Trowa avait marché. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

Quatre s'allongea à ses côtés avec l'air satisfait d'un chat qui vient de ferrer une souris bien dodue. « Je pense que je vais dormir ici, du coup. Ce jeu d'acteur m'a fatigué. Je n'ai pas la force de retourner dans ma chambre. »

Trowa le regarda se lover dans ses draps à moitié agacé. L'arabe jouait encore avec lui.

« - Intéressante manière de m'inviter à aller plus loin sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. » murmura-t-il sans bouger en le regardant d'un air goguenard.

Quatre lui lança un regard amusé.

« - C'est aussi un moyen de savoir si tu en as envie. Ce soir. »

Trowa ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage. Et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il avait envie de lui faire payer son audace tout en répondant à ses attentes. Trowa Barton n'était pas spécialement une personne impulsive. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec lui impunément.

_- End Flash Back-_

Plus tard Quatre lui avait demandé quel type de relation il voulait entretenir avec lui, l'air un peu embarrassé parce qu'il aurait voulu le lui demander avant qu'ils ne cèdent à leurs désirs mutuels. Trowa avait soudainement eu peur que l'arabe n'attende de lui que de simples étreintes sans réelle complicité d'une quelconque sorte. Mais le pilote de Sandrok mit fin à ses inquiétudes en lui avouant ses sentiments.

Trowa fut tiré de ses souvenirs par un miaulement impatient. Le petit chat noir lui donnait des coups de patte sans cesser de se faire entendre. Trowa plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait pas grand chose. Suivant le chat au son qu'il faisait il se baissa à son niveau afin de l'attraper pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Mais ses mains, plutôt que de rencontrer la fourrure de l'animal comme il s'y attendait, tombèrent au sol sur du... tissu ? Quelque chose de doux, en tout cas, n'ayant rien à voir avec la rugosité que l'humus typique des forêts pouvait avoir. Au vu de la manière dont le tissus glissait sous ses doigts, ça devait être de la soie. Posant un genoux à terre afin d'être plus stable, le mercenaire sorti son radio-émetteur et alluma l'écran. Aussitôt, une légère lumière diffuse et bleutée éclaira sa main et le l'étoffe qu'elle tenait. C'était un vêtement. Blanc, à priori, clair dans tous les cas. Une attache sophistiquée ornait ce qui semblait être l'encolure, rappelant les cols mao que pouvait porter Wufei.

Wufei qui portait toujours du blanc, arborant le deuil qui était le sien depuis la mort de Meiran. Trowa était quasiment certain que ces vêtements étaient les siens. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi Wufei aurait quitté ses vêtements au beau milieu de la forêt ? Et comment ce chat pouvait savoir où ils se trouvaient ?

Nouveaux miaulements. Le chat s'était éloigné. Il semblait vouloir l'emmener plus loin encore dans la forêt. Pour aller où, cette fois ? Se demandant s'il devait le suivre, il attrapa les vêtements qu'il venait de trouver et les accrocha à son bras. Le chat noir miaula un peu plus fort.

Trowa regarda son radio-émetteur. Ça ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'il marchait en compagnie du petit félin. Décidant d'accepter de le suivre seulement dix minutes de plus, il se dirigea vers lui au son de ses miaulements et s'enfonça à nouveau dans la nuit.

oOo

Wufei vit avec soulagement Trowa se décider à reprendre la marche. C'était normal qu'il hésite autant, le français était une personne méfiante et dans l'état actuelle des choses il valait mieux l'être. La situation était incompréhensible, y compris pour lui.

Le pilote de ShenLong accéléra un peu son allure. Il n'était pas tellement rassuré et se sentait honteux de faire prendre de tels risques à l'un de ses coéquipiers. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait faire comprendre à ses camarades la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait il fallait qu'il leur apporte des éléments concrets. Et puis les documents qu'il avait volé étaient trop importants. Il devait faire en sorte de les récupérer au plus vite.

Avec impatience il se souvint de comment il avait compris qu'il s'était réellement métamorphosé en chat. Ça n'avait pas été facile à assimiler.

Quelques minutes après qu'il ait caché son sac avec les documents volés, Wufei s'était effondré au sol, ne parvenant pas à faire un seul pas de plus et avait perdu connaissance. Un temps indéterminé plus tard, il avait repris conscience au même endroit, enveloppé dans un tissus bien trop grand qui l'étouffait à moitié. Il s'était débattu et avait fini rapidement par retrouver l'air libre, mais quand il avait essayé de se remettre debout il n'y était pas parvenu. Il s'était alors rendu compte que le grand tissus dans lequel il avait manqué de s'étouffer n'était autre que sa tunique. Qui lui avait semblé tout à coup anormalement grande. D'ailleurs, tout lui était apparu plus grand. Trop grand.

Quand il avait compris qu'il était un chat, il avait d'abord cru à un rêve. C'était absurde. Dans quelle genre de fantaisie se trouvait-il ? Mais le temps avait passé et rien d'autre ne semblait anormal. L'heure avait simplement tournée sans qu'il ne redevienne humain ni même qu'il ne se réveille.

En règle générale, lorsque Wufei était incapable de saisir quelque chose, son premier réflexe était d'essayer de résoudre son incompréhension. S'il n'y parvenait pas, il tentait alors d'agir le plus normalement possible jusqu'à ce qu'un élément lui permette de débloquer la situation. Aussi, malgré son état second à cause du contexte grotesque dans lequel il se trouvait, avait-il décidé de se rendre à leur planque comme il avait essayé de le faire avant de perdre connaissance. Il avait cherché la petite bille de verre qui avait sans doute joué un rôle dans sa transformation incompréhensible et s'était remis en chemin.

Retrouver de manière parfaitement normale le lieu où se trouvaient ses coéquipiers, puis ses coéquipiers eux-mêmes avait rendu la situation encore plus réelle. Définitivement, il ne devait pas être en train de rêver. Pire, ses coéquipier l'avaient vraiment pris pour un simple chat et il n'avait pas réussi à communiquer avec eux. Parler avec une gueule à la place de la bouche était parfaitement impossible.

Qu'il ait malgré tout réussi à faire en sorte que l'un d'entre eux accepte de le suivre tenait du miracle. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé que Trowa soit aussi attentif à la manière dont les animaux pouvaient se comporter d'une manière générale. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré cette habilité comme étant très utile, mais à présent il révisait considérablement son jugement.

Pire que tout, il se sentait humilié. Être transformé en un animal sans défense le faisait enrager au plus haut point. Toutes ses techniques d'art martiaux ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité et il était inutile de penser à utiliser son sabre ou même un flingue dans son état. Quand à l'idée de piloter son Gundam... Wufei grinça des dents. Il était à la merci de n'importe qui et il avait horreur de ça. De simples petites griffes n'étaient certainement pas suffisantes pour mettre un homme hors d'état de nuire en cas de danger. Allait-il définitivement être un poids pour ses camarades ?

Inconsciemment, il accéléra encore un peu son allure.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçu l'arbre aux racines creuses. Il s'approcha et vit avec soulagement que la cachette ne semblait pas avoir été découverte. Rapidement il commença à déblayer les feuilles mortes qui recouvraient son sac afin que Trowa le récupère et qu'ils rentrent au plus vite.

oOo

Quand Trowa entendit des grattements alors qu'il suivait le chat noir, il fut d'abord pris d'un énorme doute. Il n'avait tout de même pas suivit cet animal pour qu'il puisse faire ses besoins au pied d'un arbre ? Mais quand il sorti à nouveau son radio-émetteur afin de voir ce que cette bestiole fabriquait, il la vit tenter de sortir une sorte de sangle d'un trou sous un arbre. S'approchant, il se saisit de l'objet et tira.

C'était le sac de Wufei. Celui dans lequel il avait rangé son matériel avant de partir en mission bien plus tôt dans la journée. Cherchant à comprendre, Trowa ouvrit le sac d'un seul coup. Il y avait bien ses armes et son radio-émetteur. Et... Le mercenaire sortit des documents. Il n'arrivait pas à les lire à cause du manque de lumière mais il était sûr d'une chose : Wufei avait réussi sa mission mais n'avait pas été en mesure de rentrer. Où était-il ? Qu'il ait caché les documents volés avant de disparaître pouvait avoir une explication logique : il avait très bien pu comprendre qu'il était suivi et avait voulu se débarrasser de ses poursuivants sans prendre le risque de perdre ce qu'il avait volé à Oz en risquant sa vie.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi quelques mètres après il avait perdu ou enlevé ses vêtements. L'espace d'un instant il eu une idée délirante. Mais non, c'était impossible. Absurde. Pourtant, il ne pu s'en empêcher. Il se baissa au niveau du chat noir et le regarda.

« - Wufei ? »

« - Miaou ! »

« -... »

Non, ça ne voulait rien dire. Ce chat pouvait très bien répondre simplement au son de sa voix. L'idée que cet animal ait été envoyé par Wufei d'une manière ou d'une autre restait loufoque mais malgré tout plus probable. On ne transformait pas les gens en animal comme ça dans la réalité. Ça tenait davantage du conte pour enfant.

… Bon. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à tout ça de manière efficace, il fallait qu'il rentre et qu'il en discute avec les autres au plus vite.

Prenant des décisions rapides, il commença par activer la messagerie de son radio-émetteur et envoya un court message à Heero. « Ai trouvé informations. Pas d'ennemis rencontrés. Bientôt de retour. » Se relevant rapidement après avoir accroché le sac à son épaule et s'être saisit du petit chat noir feulant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il se mit à courir silencieusement vers leur planque, la faible lumière du radio-émetteur éclairant son chemin.

**À suivre...**


	3. Chapter 2 - Compréhension

**Grâce féline**

**Genre :** Romance et aventure.

**Couple :** 1x2x5 (principalement) et un peu de 5x13 et de 4x3.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi.

_Voici le chapitre deux. Avec mes excuses pour l'attente, mais je suis en plein déménagement donc c'est compliqué d'être très régulière en ce moment. Merci pour les petites reviews, en particulier à Kasu à qui je ne peux pas envoyer un message privé parce qu'il / elle est en guest._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Un petit avertissement cependant, dans ce chapitre, il y a du lemon. Du cul pour les non-initiés au langage fanfictionnesque. Ainsi ma fanfic passe en Rated M. Amen. _

_Et bonne lecture bien sûr._

_Chapitre 2_

_Compréhension_

Quatre jeta le bouquin qu'il tentait de lire depuis déjà trop de temps afin de calmer son agitation. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il relisait la même page sans parvenir à comprendre un traître mot du livre qu'il avait attrapé au hasard dans la petite bibliothèque que Wufei avait réussi à se fabriquer grâce à l'aide de quelques contacts. De toute façon, c'était un essai de philosophie chinoise bien trop pointu pour lui. Son domaine, c'était davantage les sciences sociales ou l'économie. Mais comment est-ce que le pilote de ShenLong arrivait à lire un condensé pareil de termes aussi alambiqués tous emboîtés dans des phrases qui parfois pouvait faire plusieurs pages ? Pour se détendre qui plus est ?

L'arabe soupira. Il tournait en rond. À l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait ressentir au sujet de Wufei s'était rajoutée la peur de perdre Trowa pour une bête histoire de chat-pas-ordinaire. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et regarda autour de lui. Duo avait renoncé à toute tentative de communication, sachant parfaitement que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne parviendrait les rassurer. De toute façon, l'américain était lui-même trop inquiet pour réussir à faire son habituel numéro visant à détendre l'atmosphère. Il s'était simplement assis dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé et avait ouvert un magazine qu'il feuilletait sans vraiment y prêter attention. Heero, de son côté, pianotait toujours sur son ordinateur, assis devant la table du petit salon. Quatre savait qu'il cherchait des informations aussi ténues soient-elles en hackant différents serveurs d'Oz. Le fait qu'il n'ait manifestement trouvé aucune information au sujet d'un pilote de Gundam prisonnier était en soi une bonne nouvelle. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour dissiper leurs craintes.

« _Bip bip _»

Heero arrêta net ses recherches et ouvrit la fenêtre de messagerie connectée à son radio-émetteur. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne se retourne vers ses coéquipiers. Duo avait levé la tête de son magazine, l'air inhabituellement sérieux.

« - Trowa vient de m'envoyer un message. Il va bien. Il a trouvé des informations. Il sera là dans à peu près dix minutes. »

Duo afficha un petit sourire soulagé sans rien dire tandis que Quatre soupirait, légèrement apaisé. Bon. Son inquiétude n'était pas totalement dissipée mais apparemment, ils allaient avoir des éléments d'information leur permettant de débloquer l'état d'incompréhension dans lequel ils étaient. Voire de venir en aide à Wufei. Bref, si Trowa rentrait sain et sauf -et il y avait pas mal de chances que ce soit le cas- les choses allaient commencer à aller mieux. L'arabe se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé et se massa les tempes. Il détestait agir comme une jeune mariée attendant fébrilement le retour de son mari parti au combat mais il ne pouvait pas faire taire son inquiétude. Parfois, il s'en voulait d'être aussi prévenant et presque maternel alors que ses amis se montraient aussi froids et détachés, mais il tenait trop à eux. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa famille, il n'avait pas d'autres repères. Pas d'autres proches.

Trowa lui avait dit un jour que c'est ce qui faisait qu'ils tenaient à lui. Sa gentillesse, sa douceur, sa prévenance, et même la façon qu'il avait de se soucier de ses ennemis... Selon lui, que l'arabe ait réussi à garder empathie et humanisme malgré le fait qu'il ait été transformé en machine de guerre tenait de l'exploit. Quatre avait rétorqué qu'il voyait les choses ainsi parce qu'il était amoureux, ce à quoi le français avait répondu « pourquoi crois-tu que des solitaires comme Wufei ou Heero restent avec toi et s'ouvrent à toi alors qu'ils n'ont rien à gagner matériellement parlant en te faisant confiance ? » Il n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Le français parlait peu, mais quand il le faisait, il tapait souvent juste.

Clac. Le bruit d'un verrou qui tourne les sorti tous de leurs pensées. Alors que le grincement de la porte d'entrée se faisait entendre, Quatre se leva et s'avança rapidement vers le vestibule qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Trowa était bel et bien sain et sauf, légèrement essoufflé. L'arabe le vit poser le petit chat noir au sol et se tourner vers eux.

« - J'ai trouvé les affaires de Wufei à quelques minutes d'ici », annonça-t-il en montrant le sac et les vêtements du chinois tout en se dirigeant vers le salon, « mais je ne sais pas où il est. »

Duo saisit les vêtements que le français avait accroché à son bras l'air déconcerté. « Attends, c'est les sapes de Wu, ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« - J'en sais rien. » répondit l'intéressé en s'asseyant sur le canapé, « c'est ce chat qui m'a conduit aux endroits où les affaires de Wufei se trouvaient. Le sac était caché sous les racines d'un arbre. »

Il attrapa le dit-sac et en sortit les documents volés pour les tendre à Heero. « Apparemment, il a réussi sa mission. Pourquoi il n'a pas réussi à rentrer et pourquoi il a quitté ses vêtements ? Mystère. »

Heero se saisit des papiers que lui tendait le mercenaire et commença à les analyser en pianotant sur son ordinateur en même temps. Duo eu un petit rire incrédule.

« - J'imagine mal Wufei se foutre à poil pour le plaisir de se balader cul-nul dans les bois. Il a peut-être cherché à se déguiser en officier d'Oz pour je ne sais pas quelle raison ? »

« - Les vêtements étaient abandonnés au beau milieu de la forêt » objecta Trowa, « si Wufei avait voulu se déguiser, il n'aurait pas laissé ses fringues n'importe où, il les aurait cachées avec le sac. Sans compter qu'il aurait dû voler un uniforme. Dans ce cas-là, où est le corps de la personne qui le portait à la base ? »

Il soupira.

« - Et je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer comment ce chat pouvait savoir où se trouvaient les affaires de Wufei », ajouta-t-il frustré, « pendant un moment j'en suis même venu à me demander si ce chat n'était pas... enfin si ce n'était pas lui. »

Silence.

Ses camarades regardèrent Trowa comme s'il venait d'apparaître soudainement déguisé en banane géante. Duo éclata franchement de rire.

« - Merde Tro, jusqu'à présent tu m'étais toujours apparu comme un type lucide. T'as mangé des champis sur la route ou... »

Mais un miaulement insistant coupa l'américain dans son sarcasme. Le chat noir venait de sauter sur les genoux du mercenaire et fixait son regard noir sur un Duo aussi agacé que dubitatif.

Heero pensa que ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences, tout de même. Dès qu'ils parlaient de Wufei, ce chat réagissait de manière bizarre. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient bizarres. Avait-on déjà entendu parler d'un chat aux yeux noirs ? Il se leva et attrapa le petit félin d'un air décidé.

« - De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir si cet animal est Wufei ou non », murmura-t-il davantage pour lui-même que pour les autres. « On ne sera pas fixé tant qu'on aura pas analysé cette hypothèse. »

Et à ces mots, il plaça le chat-peut-être-Wufei devant son ordinateur après avoir ouvert un logiciel de traitement de texte. « Bien. Maintenant, si tu es Wufei, écris-le. »

« - Heero, c'est ridicule, on perd notre t... »

« - Attends. »

Impossible.

Plutôt que de s'enfuir pour aller fureter n'importe où dans la maison ou de s'allonger en ronronnant sur le clavier du laptop comme n'importe quel chat l'aurait fait en temps normal, le petit félin avança sa patte sur le clavier et appuya sur les touches maladroitement. Après plusieurs essais infructueux -ça ne devait pas être évident d'aligner des mots avec des coussinets à la place des doigts-, des mots apparurent à l'écran.

« Été transformé en chat. Suis Wufei. »

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux. Heero et Trowa y compris alors qu'ils avaient été les plus prompts à explorer cette hypothèse. Malgré le fait qu'elle leur ait traversée l'esprit, ils n'y avaient pas vraiment cru. Mais là... Pouvaient-ils encore réellement douter ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Le japonais fronça les sourcils. Bon. Pas de conclusion hâtive. Si ce chat était réellement Wufei, il restait encore une dernière chose à vérifier. Il regarda le chat noir qui guettait leurs réactions, les oreilles légèrement ramenées en arrière et fronça les sourcils.

« - Si tu es bien Wufei, écris-nous une information que nous sommes les seuls à connaître ici. »

Les poils du chat se hérissèrent légèrement au ton autoritaire que Heero avait mis dans sa voix. Mais il commença à écrire avec difficulté sur l'ordinateur.

« - Heero... » fit Quatre qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à digérer l'information, « je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire que... »

« - S'il est effectivement possible de transformer des humains en animaux, nous avons aucune certitude que ce chat est bel et bien Wufei », rétorqua le japonais en regardant les caractères apparaître petit à petit à l'écran. « Il faut vérifier. »

Tac ! Un dernier claquement indiqua que le petit félin avait terminé. « Marié à 14 ans. Femme décédée, nom : Meiran. Porte blanc depuis. »

Le doute n'était définitivement plus permis.

Silence.

Le chat -non, Wufei- avait baissé la tête et agitait sa queue en signe d'impatience, les oreilles toujours ramenées en arrière, sans doute à cause de la honte.

« - Pffrrr, ah ahahaha... »

Quatre brisa le silence halluciné qui alourdissait la pièce par un rire contenu visiblement incontrôlable. Secoué par des tremblements hilares, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche dans une tentative désespérée de cacher son fou-rire.

Wufei gronda et ses poils se hérissèrent. Chat ou pas, il était toujours aussi susceptible.

« - Je s... suis désolé... Ahaha. Wufei. Mais. Ahaha. C'est tellement inattendu ! » tenta-t-il d'articuler, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux. « On était t-tellement inquiets... »

Le fou-rire de Quatre se transmis à Duo qui avait gardé le silence en apprenant la nouvelle, trop choqué pour articuler un mot. Même Heero et Trowa s'accordèrent un sourire. La tension des dernières heures se relâchait d'un seul coup alors qu'ils commençaient à comprendre que bien qu'il ne soit pas dans son état normal, Wufei était en vie et sauf à défaut d'être complètement sain. Le ridicule de la situation et l'idée en elle-même que le chinois soit devenu un petit animal mignon et inoffensif acheva de les plonger dans une hilarité qui dura de longues minutes.

oOo 

« - Bon. Ça ne mène à rien. » grogna Heero, agacé.

« - No, shit Sherlock. »

Le japonais ignora la pique de Duo, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était vraiment pas du matin et se contenta de reposer un peu brusquement les papiers sur lesquels ils avaient commencé à écrire les informations qu'ils avaient réunies au sujet de la transformation de Wufei. Wufei qui était assis sur la table de la cuisine, sa queue noire fendant l'air alors qu'il lisait une fois de plus l'un des papiers sur lesquels Heero avait détaillé leur maigre compte-rendu.

Dès le réveil, ils s'étaient réunis afin de tenter d'y voir plus clair après un petit déjeuner expédié en vitesse. Quatre et Trowa étaient partis sur les lieux où le pilote de ShenLong avait perdu connaissance pour voir s'ils trouvaient d'autres indices tandis que Duo, Heero et Wufei tentaient ensemble de faire le point et de synthétiser toutes les informations qu'ils avaient. Malheureusement, ils étaient vite arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils savaient bien peu de choses et très vite leurs hypothèses tournèrent en rond.

Duo le voyait, le chinois était exaspéré. Et à raison. Ça faisait peu. Bien peu de renseignements. La seule chose qu'ils savaient c'était que Wufei avait sans doute été transformé en chat à cause du poison dans la bille de verre qu'ils avaient gardé et analysée sous toutes les coutures. Et ce n'était même pas une certitude. Quant à savoir pourquoi Oz aurait empoisonné le chinois afin de le transformer en petit animal inoffensif plutôt que pour avoir simplement sa peau... mystère. Sans compter qu'ils étaient bien loin de savoir comment lui permettre de recouvrer sa forme humaine. Ils ne savaient même pas si c'était possible.

L'américain vit l'échine de Wufei se hérisser. Il ne devait vraiment pas supporter de se sentir aussi impuissant.

« - T'inquiète pas Wu », fit Duo en tentant de mettre un ton léger dans sa voix, « Quat' et Tro-man vont sûrement trouver des indices. »

Wufei l'ignora et se contenta de repousser la feuille qu'il ne lisait même plus.

« - Alleeeez, fais pas la tête. Tu veux des gratouilles pour te remettre d'aplomb ? » rigola l'américain en avançant sa main, comme pour lui chatouiller le derrière des oreilles.

Mais le chinois se dégagea et se dirigea au petit trot vers le salon. Duo perdit son sourire et soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de permettre à Wufei d'oublier un peu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. S'il lui montrait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, il savait que le jeune homme -chat ?- vivrait sa transformation encore plus mal. Mais faire des blagues n'était pas tellement la solution non plus.

L'américain se leva en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et attrapa sa tasse. « Un autre kawa, 'Ro ? »

« - Hn. »

Après avoir enclenché la cafetière, Duo se retourna et s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la petite cuisine en croisant les bras. « Quelle merde... »

« - Tu n'as pas été très subtil en même temps. »

« - Oui parce que se contenter de jouer les muets, c'est tellement plus efficace. »

« - ... »

« - Arf, désolé. Je suis à cran moi aussi. »

« - Hn. »

Ting ! La machine à café indiqua que les tasses étaient prêtes. Duo les attrapa et en tendit une à Heero.

« - Tu crois que le plonger dans l'eau chaude ça le ferait redevenir humain ? »

« - Baka. »

Duo ravala un autre sarcasme et se contenta de terminer son café en silence, plongé dans ses pensées, tandis que Heero avait recommencé à faire dieu savait quoi sur son laptop. Cette histoire était complètement délirante, songea l'américain en fronçant les sourcils. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour le chinois et tâchait de faire en sorte de ne pas le montrer, mais... et s'il ne redevenait jamais humain ? Se mordant la lèvre pour s'éviter de tomber dans le piège des « et si ? », il posa sa tasse vide, annonça à Heero qu'il allait prendre une douche et se rendit dans la salle de bain sans attendre de réponse.

Alors qu'il se glissait sous le jet d'eau brûlante, Duo laissa échapper un autre soupir et se détendit. Il n'avait pas réussi à chasser cette boule d'angoisse qui lui tenait le ventre depuis qu'ils avaient compris que Wufei avait été transformé en chat. C'était irréel. Tellement irréel qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire avec Quatre, la veille, sachant parfaitement que Wufei le prendrait mal. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si la susceptibilité du chinois était une nouveauté, mais là, la situation était différente : il ne pouvait pas laver un affront en répliquant avec une remarque acide ou un bon coup de pied bien placé.

L'image du chat noir les oreilles ramenées en arrière, impuissant, lui revint en mémoire et il serra les dents. De toute façon, qu'ils rient, qu'ils le prennent en pitié, qu'ils blaguent ou qu'ils l'ignorent, Wufei ne se sentirait pas moins humilié. Il était comme ça. Et puis bon, c'était compréhensible : qui vivrait bien le fait d'être privé de tout moyen de défense en pleine guerre ? Perdu dans ses considérations métaphysiques, Duo entrepris de défaire sa natte en s'adossant contre le carrelage de la petite douche. Gzzz, c'était froid.

Qu'allaient-ils faire, maintenant ? De quelle manière allaient-ils pouvoir rendre sa forme humaine à Wufei ? Non, parce que outre le fait qu'ils avaient besoin de ses capacités de pilote et de combattant pour gagner cette guerre, c'était quand-même dommage qu'un type aussi canon soit transformé en greffier quelconque.

L'américain eu un petite rire incrédule. Même dans ce genre de situation, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les sentiments qu'il avait pour le chinois de refaire surface. Non pas qu'il ait jamais réellement prévu de les lui faire connaître un jour -il n'était pas fêlé au point de se prendre un râteau juste par plaisir-, mais il avait accepté l'idée d'avoir une forme d'obsession à son sujet. Seulement... des fois cette obsession resurgissait à des moments pour le moins inattendus.

Ça n'aidait pas vraiment, dans l'état actuel des choses, d'être amoureux d'un type à l'orgueil mal placé transformé en chat. Duo commençait à bien le connaître et il se doutait que l'humiliation devait être cuisante. Résultat, il s'inquiétait pour lui, ne savait pas comment réagir (ses blagues habituelles n'étaient plus les bienvenues puisque le pilote de ShenLong ne pouvait pas y répondre) ni comment l'aider et il se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui proposer une solution, peu importe laquelle. Et tout ça en sachant pertinemment, qui plus est, que Wufei faisait parti des gens qui avaient horreur d'être aidé et qui préféraient résoudre leur problèmes eux-mêmes. Aaaah. C'était simple, tiens.

Agacé, Duo ferma le robinet brusquement et attrapa le shampoing. Pour couronner le tout, il s'inquiétait aussi pour Heero. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait que le japonais était également amoureux du jeune homme colérique que pouvait être Wufei. Sauf que Heero était du genre à ne pas vraiment savoir gérer ses émotions. Pour être exact, il était même plutôt du genre à les enfouir en lui et à les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent insupportables. D'après lui, c'était une manière de les gérer comme une autre. D'après Duo c'était un comportement parfaitement crétin.

Ils avaient eu de longs débats à ce sujet, qui n'en finissaient pas. Heero reprochait à Duo d'être trop impulsif et tentait de lui apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler tandis que lui-même reprochait à son camarade de ne pas être assez spontané et tentait de le pousser à s'exprimer davantage. En un sens, ça leur permettait d'évoluer en temps qu'humain. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Duo de toujours essayer d'avoir le dernier mot au sujet de leur différent.

Des fois, Duo se disait que tout aurait été plus simple s'il était tombé amoureux de Heero. Ils étaient proches, depuis longtemps maintenant et ils s'accordaient une confiance aveugle qu'il ne partageait pas exactement avec les trois autres. Enfin, Duo avait aussi confiance en Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, évidemment mais... Avec Heero il y avait un plus, indescriptible, quelque chose qui faisait que. C'était amusant, d'ailleurs, quand on savait à quel point ils étaient différents. Peut-être qu'il y avait une explication parfaitement physique à tout ça ? Les contraires qui s'attirent, ce genre de connerie... Enfin. Il s'en foutait un peu. Il était proche de Heero parce qu'avec lui tout était simple, sans prise de tête. Il n'y avait pas spécialement besoin de chercher d'explication. Même quand ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de Wufei, ça avait été incroyablement simple. Et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ça n'avait pas altéré la complicité qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Ça l'avait même renforcée, en fait.

Quand on y réfléchissait, c'était assez dingue, d'ailleurs.

_- Flash Back -_

Ils venaient d'arriver dans la planque qu'ils occupaient actuellement. Plus petite que la précédente. Les professeurs leur faisait changer régulièrement de cachette afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas repérés par Oz. Le fait qu'ils soient tous réunis au même endroit permettait de faire en sorte que les missions avancent plus vite et s'enchaînent efficacement, mais c'était aussi bien plus dangereux : si Oz les trouvait, c'était terminé. Les colonies perdraient en un seul coup toutes leurs cartes maîtresses, ce qui revenait à perdre la guerre. Il fallait donc redoubler de prudence.

Ainsi, grâce à différents contacts, ils faisaient en sorte que les cinq pilotes soient cachés aux endroits les plus appropriés pour qu'ils effectuent leurs missions tout en leur permettant de vivre dans un endroit à peu près correct avec des planques pour leur Gundam aux alentours. Ce n'était pas facile, mais le réseau des résistants était grand et certains rebelles étaient friqués. Ça aidait.

En descendant de la jeep que conduisait Trowa, Duo eu un sifflement admiratif.

« - Eh beh, encore une villa. À croire que ça pousse comme les champignons. » observa-t-il avec ironie, « on pourra en garder une ou deux quand la guerre sera terminée ? »

Quatre rigola et lui mis un sac dans les bras.

« - Ça, je ne sais pas » répondit-il en entrant dans le jeu de l'américain, « si on la perd, je doute que Oz nous donne sa bénédiction pour mener une petite vie tranquille. »

« - Ok, mais si on la gagne ? Des héros ont bien le droit de s'approprier quelques baraques, nan ? »

Duo savait pertinemment que ces maisons étaient des biens de particuliers qui avaient fuit la guerre vers des endroits plus calmes et qu'ils ne faisaient que les mettre à leur disposition afin de les aider à rendre des droits aux habitants des colonies. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de blaguer pour masquer son amertume. Après tout, ironiquement, s'il était resté un simple gamin des rues sans capacités de combat, il n'aurait jamais vu la couleur de telles demeures. La plupart des gens se montraient généreux quand ils savaient que ça leur serait rendu à un moment ou à un autre. Aider un orphelin affamé était peut-être moins risqué que d'aider à renverser un gouvernement mais ça promettait ni gloire ni prestige. Aucun intérêt.

Sortant du garage où il venait de garer sa moto, Wufei lança un regard sévère à Duo.

« - Arrête de raconter des imbécillités, Maxwell » fit-il en attrapant à son tour un paquet dans le coffre de la jeep, « si on gagne cette guerre on s'installera dans le palace de Treize après l'avoir écrasé. Pas besoin de voler des civils. »

Et avec un petit sourire satisfait, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison. Duo éclata d'un rire joyeux et s'empressa de marcher à la suite du chinois.

« - Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu envisages de vivre avec nous après la guerre, Waffle ? »

« -Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'assomme avec les outils de Barton. »

« - Hum, je ne préférerais pas », objecta Trowa en les suivant dans le salon où ils déposèrent leur charges, « vu la tête dur qu'il a, ça risquerait de les abîmer. »

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Je suis mort de rire Tro-man. »

Ils avaient terminé de décharger leurs quelques affaires dans une ambiance de taquinerie bonne enfant et commencèrent à inspecter la maison, checkant les moyens de sortie en cas d'attaque surprise et les différentes pièces qu'ils pourraient occuper.

« - Bon, cette fois-ci on a que deux chambres », remarqua Heero en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon, « il va falloir décider comment on s'organise. »

« - Les amoureux vont dormir ensemble, pas vrai Quat' ? » avait ajouté Duo avec un regard amusé.

Quatre avait légèrement rougi mais avait acquiescé.

« - Bon, comment on fait nous, du coup ? » demanda l'américain en se tournant vers les deux asiatiques, « on dort à trois dans l'autre chambre ? »

Il avait espéré que Wufei accepte, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de dormir avec lui, mais la réaction du chinois colla avec la réponse qu'il s'attendait à recevoir.

« - Pas moyen que je dorme avec une pile électrique comme toi, Maxwell » rétorqua-t-il avec un reniflement de dédain, « je dormirai dans le salon. Le canapé me suffira. »

Il se tourna vers Heero et laissa un petit sourire ironique fendre son visage. « Je te souhaite bien du courage, Yui. »

« - Comme d'habitude, tu devras t'occuper de lui durant la journée en échange. »

« - Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous arrivez à blaguer uniquement quand il s'agit de me balancer des vannes ? » grogna Duo mi-exaspéré mi-amusé.

Wufei avait rigolé sans rien répondre et avait attrapé l'un des sacs qui contenait les livres qu'il avait récupéré ici et là avant de commencer à ranger et organiser ses affaires. Suivant son exemple, les autres étaient montés à l'étage afin de faire de même.

Le soir était finalement arrivé et après un dîner rapide, ils étaient chacun parti se coucher tôt. Le lendemain, une grosse mission les attendait. Arrivé dans leur chambre, Duo se jeta sur le lit en croisant les bras derrière sa tête et regarda d'un air distrait le plafond crème de leur chambre.

« - Pfuah, je suis vanné. » soupira-t-il, « j'espère que Tro et Quat sont du genre silencieux parce que notre chambre est pile à côté de la leur. »

Il rigola et se tourna sur le côté pour regarder un Heero concentré sur son ordinateur posé sur la petite table à côté de la fenêtre, checkant les dernières data qu'un contact lui avait envoyé. Il n'avait pas réagi à la blague de Duo. Oh, l'américain était habitué, mais il avait envie de dérider un peu le métisse. C'était pas drôle quand il était tellement concentré qu'il en oubliait le monde autour de lui.

« - Hee-Chaaan, il est l'heure d'aller dormir », susurra l'américain en prenant une voix exagérément aiguë et une pose ridiculement alanguie sur le lit deux places, « ta petite femme t'attend pour le câlin du soir. »

« - Hn. »

« - Hey, man, sans blague, c'est pas ton genre de bosser alors que tu sais qu'on doit se coucher tôt pour une mission. »

« - J'en ai pour quelques minutes. »

« - Ouais, ouais, à d'autres. C'est pas urgent ce que tu fais, si ? Donc viens dormir. »

« - Je veux terminer ça avant. »

Duo fronça les sourcils. En règle générale, quand Heero se transformait en bête de travail, c'est qu'il essayait d'éviter de penser à des choses qui le dérangeaient. Déjà dans la journée, le pilote de Deathscythe avait remarqué qu'il était légèrement plus renfermé que d'ordinaire. Okay. Time to speak. Duo se leva et plaça un bras devant l'ordinateur du japonais, forçant ce dernier à quitter son écran des yeux pour le regarder.

« - Bon. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Heero ? »

« - Je vais très bien, je veux juste bosser. »

« - Me prends pas pour un con. »

« - ... »

« - Je vais en être réduit à jouer aux devinettes comme la dernière fois ? »

Heero soupira.

« - Duo, c'est encore trop confus dans ma tête pour que je puisse en parler. Laisse-moi essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées avant. »

Bon, au moins il admettait qu'il avait un problème. En un temps record, en plus. Il y avait du progrès.

« - C'est pas en te tuant au travail que tu vas réussir à mettre de l'ordre. Si tu veux pas en parler, viens dormir, au moins. »

« - Je peux pas. »

« - Uh ? Pourquoi ? »

« - Je suis pas assez fatigué pour dormir. »

« - Et c'est en te crevant les yeux sur ton écran que tu penses pouvoir trouver le sommeil, Einstein ? »

« - Si je bosse encore un certain temps, je serais assez crevé pour m'endormir immédiatement et ne pas penser, oui. »

Duo le regarda et un moment et alla s'asseoir sur le lit sans le quitter des yeux.

« - À mon avis, en parler te permettra de ne plus trop y penser et donc de dormir. Sans t'esquinter la rétine, en bonus. C'est la solution la plus efficace, d'après moi. Et il me semble qu'en temps normal, tu privilégies toujours l'efficacité. »

Avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, Duo savait qu'il avait débloqué un des nombreux barrages mentaux que pouvait avoir Heero. Il vit le japonais froncer les sourcils un instant avant de soupirer à nouveau et de se tourner vers lui, l'air incroyablement sérieux.

« - Je... »

Il se tut, cherchant ses mots.

« - Je crois que j'aimerais avoir une corrélation affective avec Wufei. »

Silence. Duo regarda son camarade avec de grands yeux.

« - Euh... Tu veux dire que t'es amoureux de lui ? »

« - …oui. »

L'américain éclata de rire, faisant froncer les sourcils du japonais.

« - J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« - Man ! » s'étouffa Duo en tentant de ne pas rigoler trop fort, « ya que toi pour présenter les choses de cette manière ! »

« - ... »

Heero baissa les yeux, gêné. Il n'avait pas l'air de trop savoir comment réagir. L'américain retrouva un peu son sérieux et se redressa pour mieux regarder le japonais.

« - Ça te travaille à ce point ? »

« - Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose. »

« - He ? Pourquoi ce serait pas une bonne chose ? »

« - Wufei est un coéquipier. Ce que je ressens pour lui pourrait entraver le bon déroulement d'une mission. »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr. C'était bien le style de Heero de se soucier avant tout de son rôle au sein de la guerre, même dans ce genre de cas.

« - J'ai pas l'impression qu'être amoureux empêche Trowa ou Quatre d'être efficace. »

« - Ils sont en couple. C'est différent. »

« - Ah bon ? En quoi ? »

« - ... »

Duo s'accorda un soupir et regarda le japonais dans les yeux.

« - Tu sais, moi je trouve ça bien que tu sois amoureux. »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« - Ah bon ? »

« - Ouais, ça te dégèle un peu. »

Le japonais détourna le regard, l'air légèrement perplexe et un peu agacé.

« - Et si je me fais jeter par Wufei et que je ne suis plus capable d'être efficace durant nos missions après ? Ça pourrait nous faire perde la guerre. »

Uh. Wow. Duo s'empêcha d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Il ne savait pas que Heero pouvait être à ce point versé dans le drama. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« - C'est pas ton genre, 'Ro. »

Le métisse soupira une fois de plus avant de se lever et d'aller s'allonger sur le lit aux côtés de Duo sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« - Est-ce que ce ne serait pas parce que tu es toi-même amoureux de Wufei que tu penses que c'est une bonne chose ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, ses yeux bleus fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur d'en face.

Duo le regarda un instant, interdit.

Bordel.

« - Alors ça... Merde, comment t'es au courant ? »

Petit sourire.

« - Mmh, c'est vrai que tu commences à bien me connaître, mais bon, ça vaut aussi pour moi. J'arrive de mieux en mieux à savoir ce qui se trouve derrière tes sarcasmes. »

« - Je pensais quand-même être plus discret que ça. »

« - Oh, j'étais pas sûr de moi. Tu t'es vendu tout seul. »

« - Aaah, shit ! Bastard ! »

Duo attrapa un coussin et le jeta à la figure du métisse. Qui l'évita avant de le regarder avec un sourire triomphant. Il rigola. Mais bien vite, une ombre repassa devant ses yeux.

« - Je savais pas que j'étais gay... »

« - Ça te pose un problème ? »

« - En un sens, oui. Je crois pas que Wufei soit intéressé par les hommes. Il est trop macho pour ça. »

Duo grimaça. « Tu marques un point. »

Un silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, confortable. Heero était soulagé d'avoir parlé. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire. Manquerait plus qu'il gonfle un peu plus l'ego de Duo. De toute façon, il le savait sans doute, qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Le japonais était rassuré de savoir que le natté le pensait capable de gérer des troubles sentimentaux tout en continuant d'effectuer son devoir de soldat.

« - Hey... » souffla Duo, « tu crois que ça va gâcher notre relation qu'on soit amoureux du même mec ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son camarade pour croiser son regard.

« - Quelle relation ? »

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les prunelles améthystes. Voyant qu'il avait mal compris sa question, Heero se repris.

« - Je veux dire, on a quel type de relation, toi et moi ? On est pas vraiment amants et t'es plus proche qu'un ami. »

« - Chais pas », murmura Duo, soulagé d'entendre que Heero considérait leur relation de la même manière que lui, « si on couchait ensemble on pourrait considérer qu'on est des sex-friends, mais... »

« - On peut ? » le coupa le japonais.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Coucher ensemble quand on est amis. On peut ? »

Duo laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« - 'Ro, t'es sérieux là ? »

« - J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

« - Bah, pour être sex-friends, faut au moins se désirer... »

« - Pour moi c'est pas tellement un problème » fit le métisse avec un petit sourire mutin.

Oookay, Heero en mode drague. Décidément cette soirée était riche en rebondissements. Il n'avait jamais vu le japonais avec autant d'expressions différentes. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas en fait. Il avait toujours pensé que Heero était bien foutu sans jamais permettre à ses pensées d'aller plus loin. Il était un ami. Pas question de briser quoi que ce soit en lui proposant une relation qu'il ne saurait pas maîtriser. Mais là... C'était lui qui proposait. Duo le regarda un instant, interdit.

« - T'es sérieux ? Avec moi ? »

« - T'es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour ça et j'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait de coucher avec un homme, maintenant que je sais que je suis gay. »

« - Si ça se trouve, t'es bi. »

« - Change pas de sujet. »

« - Hey mec, tu me fais une déclaration de but en blanc sans préparation ni rien. C'est pas évident de te répondre alors que t'as rien fait pour me laisser penser que je te plaisais assez pour ça. »

« - Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à dire non. »

C'était dit sans animosité. Une simple remarque. Duo laissa échapper un soupir.

« - C'est pas que je veux pas... Mais t'as pas envie que ta première fois se passe avec Wu ? »

Heero le regarda, interloqué. « Euh. Tu me prends pour une héroïne de shojô ? »

L'américain éclata de rire. « Pour ce que j'en sais, tu pourrais être un romantique caché. Je veux dire, j'apprends que t'es amoureux, je découvre que tu veux coucher avec moi... Je suis plus à ça près. »

« - Hey, je suis pas une machine. J'ai aussi des hormones. »

« - What a surprise. »

Heero lui balança le coussin qu'il avait tenté de lui envoyer dans la figure quelques minutes plus tôt. Touché. Saisi d'un rire incontrôlable, Duo écarta le coussin avant de regarder à nouveau le japonais. Est-ce que coucher avec lui allait changer quoi que ce soit à leur relation ? S'ils n'avaient pas été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, ça aurait été un risque à prendre en compte, mais là... Ils s'étaient tout dit. Malgré lui, l'américain imagina un instant à quoi pouvait ressembler Heero lorsqu'il était excité et se sentit rougir. Il se tourna vers lui, se rapprochant légèrement, toute trace d'hilarité ayant déserté son visage.

« - Je peux t'embrasser alors ? »

Heero ne répondit pas et se contenta d'approcher son visage pour le coller à celui de Duo. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement rugueuses mais ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Hésitant un peu, le pilote aux cheveux longs passa une main maladroite sur la hanche de son camarade. Qui se rapprocha davantage, exprimant par son langage corporel qu'il voulait un peu plus de contact.

Sa première pensée fut qu'il n'avait pas envie de brusquer Heero mais... he, il n'était pas en porcelaine. Le métisse avait exprimé clairement qu'il avait envie de coucher avec lui. Et s'il faisait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, il le dirait, right ? Laissant tomber ses dernières barrières d'hésitation et de pudeur, Duo passa une langue taquine sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, demandant implicitement à approfondir le baiser. En même temps, Heero se rapprocha un peu plus de l'américain et sans qu'ils n'y prêtent vraiment attention leur baiser timide se transforma petit à petit en une étreinte qui ne laissait plus de place à la pudibonderie.

Heero caressa la langue de Duo avec une certaine insistance, alternant légères morsures et caresses taquines. Wow. Il avait imaginé que la japonais serait plus dur à décoincer mais... Il se débrouillait bien. Très bien même. Un peu trop bien en fait, c'était _lui_, qui était en reste, finalement. Heero se dressa légèrement sur son coude afin de prendre le dessus sur Duo et pouvoir mieux l'embrasser à sa guise, faisant gémir l'américain. Nom. De. Dieu. Ça allait bien plus vite que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il sentait déjà son jean devenir un peu trop étroit. Fuck. Ils devaient décider avant que... Enfin. Il y avait encore un truc dont ils devaient parler _avant_.

Duo se dégagea et tenta de récupérer son souffle qui était devenu erratique sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. « Uh... a-attends. Heero. »

Le japonais qui s'était à demi-couché sur son... amant, se sépara de lui à regret et le regarda légèrement anxieux, les yeux voilés par la fièvre. Est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus finalement ?

« - Tu... Je- enfin. Wow. Mec. T'avais un coach perso ou tu fais ça à l'instinct ? »

« - … Je fais ce que j'ai envie de te faire. »

Duo senti une bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête. Okay, calm down dude, il faut mettre les choses à plat avant de lui sauter dessus.

« - Tu veux plus ? »

L'américain releva la tête, surpris. « Hein ? Si, si, non il faut juste qu'on décide de... Enfin, pour qui fait- tu sais ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que le pilote de Deathsythe tentait d'articuler maladroitement. Au fond de lui il était fier de l'avoir mis dans cet état avec un simple baiser et il avait envie de voir jusqu'où il pouvait amener l'américain dans un tel état d'excitation. Pourquoi l'avait-il interrompu ?

« - Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. »

Une pointe d'agacement fit grimacer Duo. Bon sang. Il n'allait pas le lui faire dire quand-même ? C'était beaucoup trop gênant. Mais une lueur de parfaite incompréhension illuminait les yeux cobalts. Tssk. Damn.

« - Ben. Euh... » souffla le natté en fuyant le regard du métisse, « qu-qui est soumis ? Pour cette fois je veux dire. »

Le japonais fronça les sourcils. « Tu veux dire, qui sodomise qui ? »

« - Heero ! » s'étrangla l'américain. C'était juste beaucoup trop précis. Merde, il avait pas de pudeur ou quoi ?

Raaah, décidément. Heero était Heero et il allait au plus simple. Toujours. Les notions de décence c'était en bonus. Un truc dont il s'occupait éventuellement s'il avait l'envie et le temps. Shit, shit shit.

« - Ça m'est complètement égal », souffla finalement le japonais un petit sourire enjôleur illuminant ses traits, « dans les deux cas, j'ai envie d'essayer. Donc pour cette fois, disons que j'accepte d'être le... soumis. »

Duo nota qu'une pointe d'ironie avait percé dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot « soumis ». Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Pourquoi ce ton sarcastique ?

Mais Heero s'était à nouveau rapproché de lui et recommença à l'embrasser avec fièvre, lui faisant oublier ses interrogations. De toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance. En tout cas beaucoup moins que la main chaude qui s'était glissée sous son T-shirt et qui faisait son chemin le long de ses pectoraux, les doigts fins du japonais jouant avec ses tétons.

La respiration de Duo accéléra d'un cran. Ce n'était pas exactement des décharges de plaisir qu'il ressentait alors que Heero passait ses mains sur son torse sans cesser de l'embrasser... il s'agissait davantage d'une excitation qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Il avait envie d'être touché par le métisse. Encore. Plus. Son baiser et la manière qu'il avait de s'approprier tout son corps avait déclenché un brasier dans ses reins.

Plus ou moins consciemment, Duo commença a bouger ses hanches contre celles de Heero. Il avait envie qu'il le touche plus bas.

Plus. Bas.

« - Hhn... »

Le japonais n'était pas en reste non plus. Sa respiration était saccadée et il sentait que son sexe commençait à prendre davantage de place dans son pantalon. Voir à quel point le natté pouvait être réactif était diaboliquement excitant. Il laissa sa main glisser vers le ventre de l'américain et commença à déboucler sa ceinture.

Se mordant la lèvre de plaisir, Duo attrapa le T-Shirt de son camarade et entrepris de le lui enlever. Heero le foutait à poil mais comptait garder ses sapes ? No way. Très vite, le débardeur du japonais alla rejoindre au sol le sweat que l'américain avait perdu depuis longtemps. Fasciné, Duo passa un doigts sur le torse de son camarade-un-peu-amant... avant que ce dernier ne se baisse sur son ventre et descende un peu plus au niveau de sa ceinture. Non... Il. Il allait pas faire ça quand-même ? Pas la première fois. Si ?

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre, indiquant que sa ceinture n'avait plus d'utilité, avant que Duo ne sente les doigts du métisse passer sur son érection à travers son boxer. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, tachant de se calmer et récupérer son souffle. Bordel, il n'avait encore rien fait de très significatif. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état pour un baiser et quelques caresses ? Okay, le japonais embrassait bien et il avait été capable de l'allumer avec ses... Oh God.

Heero sortit le sexe de l'américain de son boxer et le pris tout entier dans sa bouche. Surpris, Duo retint sa respiration sans même y penser et haleta. Le japonais n'avait même pas cherché à passer ses doigts ou sa langue dessus avant de l'avaler tout entier et de commencer à faire de lents va-et-vient sur son érection. Une de ses mains tenait fermement la base de son sexe pour le tenir droit tandis que l'autre taquinait son gland quand il enlevait sa bouche avant de l'avaler à nouveau. Passant sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe entre deux allées et venues, il alternait entre sucions, mordillements et caresses, si bien que l'érection de Duo se durcit encore davantage.

Le natté se sentait perdre pied. Il accompagnait les mouvements de Heero en bougeant ses hanches au même rythme, dans une recherche presque désespérée de plaisir.

« - Ah... Gnh... »

Bordel. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait jouir. À cette pensée, Duo se releva un peu brusquement, et attrapa le menton du métisse afin de le forcer à relever la tête.

« -... ? »

Heero lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

« - Ah... ah... Enlève ton jean. »

C'était dit de manière empressée. En temps normal, l'américain y aurait mis un minimum de formes, mais là... Il était bien trop excité pour perdre du temps en politesses. Il voulait toucher Heero. Le faire geindre autant qu'il l'avait fait gémir lui-même. Le japonais le regarda longuement et commença à défaire son pantalon, avec une lenteur toute calculée.

Duo gronda. « Ne commence pas à jouer avec moi alors que tu m'as mis dans cet état. »

Attrapant les hanches du métisse sans chercher à comprendre, il le retourna en se rallongeant sur le dos, agrippant les fesses du japonais afin qu'elles soient devant son visage. Baissant d'un seul coup pantalon et boxer, il attrapa le sexe de son amant et commença à le masturber lentement tout en léchant les doigts de son autre main.

Le souffle de Heero se fit plus rapide, témoignant du plaisir qu'il prenait. Se laissant tomber à quatre pattes afin de se remettre devant le sexe de Duo, il le reprit en bouche tout en bougeant ses hanches au rythme des va-et-vient que l'américain effectuait sur son sexe.

« - Heero... »

« - Gnmmh... »

« - Je... vais mettre un doigt. »

Heero avait les hanches en feu. Aussi lorsqu'il senti un doigts lubrifié de salive passer sur son anus, il se cambra sans même penser au fait que ça allait faire mal. Sans doute. Peut-être. Il en avait rien à foutre.

« - Gnmh ! »

Un premier doigt entra en lui, le faisant gémir alors qu'il avait encore le sexe de Duo dans sa bouche. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ça faisait trop. Se relevant, il lâcha l'érection du natté et avala une pleine goulée d'air. C'était... Ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, son excitation faisait qu'il était parfaitement détendu mais... C'était étrange. Un peu dérangeant. Se relevant complètement, il s'empala un peu plus sur le doigt de Duo. Mmmh. Non en fait ce n'était pas si mal. L'américain continuait de le branler en même temps, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans les reins qui l'empêchaient de se contracter et de ressentir de la douleur.

Duo colla son visage contre le dos du japonais sans arrêter ses mouvements. Son souffle était chaud. Brûlant.

« - C'est bon ? »

« - O... oui... »

« - Je mets un deuxième doigt ? »

« -Tu vas demander la permission à chaque fois ? » s'impatienta le métisse.

Duo s'empêcha de répondre par une vanne de son cru et écarta un peu plus les chairs du japonais avec un deuxième doigt.

« - Gnh ! H... Ah... Ah... »

Ralentissant légèrement les mouvements de sa main sur la verge de Heero, Duo attendit patiemment que son amant s'habitue à cette intrusion supplémentaire. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le japonais commença lentement à bouger ses hanches sur les doigts de natté tout en attrapant son autre main afin de lui faire accélérer la cadence sur son érection.

Gémissant de plaisir, Heero s'empala plus violemment sur les doigts de Duo. C'était bon. La gêne avait disparue. Il avait simplement envie de se sentir rempli. Plus profondément, plus fort. Plus vite. Il voulait que Duo le prenne, maintenant.

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant, il se retourna vers lui en prenant soin d'éviter son regard. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il voit à quel point il voulait être pénétré. Il sentait que son visage devait être en feu autant que ses yeux devaient être enfiévrés... et l'idée de montrer autant d'émotion le mettait plus mal à l'aise que d'être nu devant Duo. Après s'être définitivement débarrassé de son pantalon, il plaça ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches de l'américain, attrapa sa verge et s'apprêta à s'empaler dessus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le natté tenter de le renverser sur le dos.

Raffermissant sa prise, il le força à rester allongé d'une main. « Ah... Non. »

« - … ?! »

« - J'ai seulement excepté d'être soumis. Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais d'être passif », murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Et sans attendre de réponse il fit entrer le sexe de Duo en lui. Ow. C'était... Plus volumineux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. La verge de l'américain écartait ses chairs d'une manière presque douloureuse. Afin de faire passer la gêne, il bougea légèrement, faisant en sorte de se pénétrer doucement, mais un peu plus profondément à chaque va-et-vient.

Haletant, l'américain attrapa fermement les cuisses de son amant. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'empêcha de le pénétrer avec force malgré l'envie qui lui brûlait les reins.

« - Nh... »

Les joues rosies par l'excitation et l'effort donnaient à Heero un air incroyablement sexy. Ses mèches brunes balayaient ses yeux clos et ses sourcils froncés, tandis que de petites gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de son torse, achevant de parfaire un tableau de débauche. Impatient, Duo bougea légèrement les reins afin de voir si le japonais était enfin habitué à sa présence.

« - Ah ! Ah...Gh... »

La mâchoire du métisse se crispa un instant, mais bien vite, il se repris et s'enfonça complètement sur le sexe de son amant. Duo réprima un gémissement et leva les yeux.

« - Heero... »

« - Ha, ha... Nh ? »

Le métisse ouvrit légèrement les yeux, perdu dans une spirale de sensations nouvelles.

« - C'est bon ? »

« - … »

« - Heero... ? »

« - Ce... C'est... »

Duo donna un léger coup de rein.

« - Ah ! »

Heero foudroya son amant du regard et releva légèrement ses hanches en s'appuyant sur les épaules de l'américain. Il croisa le regard de Duo et sans briser le contact visuel murmura.

« - Oui. »

Avant de se ré-empaler sur son sexe d'un seul coup. La gêne avait disparue, laissant place à une sensation de plaisir qui envahissait tout son abdomen. Duo bougea également au même rythme que les mouvements désordonnés qu'il faisait avec ses hanches. Le métisse laissa échapper un cri, avant de se rappeler les paroles du pilote de Deathscythe, _« j'espère que Tro et Quat sont du genre silencieux parce que notre chambre est pile à côté de la leur. » _Oh merde, si les autres les entendaient...

Se mordant la lèvre férocement, il plongea sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Duo, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Il avait arrêté de bouger ses hanches, laissant tout le travail à l'américain, son esprit concentré sur les gémissements qu'il tentait de retenir à grand peine. De toute façon, le plaisir lui enlevait toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir dans les jambes.

« - Hr... Ha... h... »

La tête toujours dans le creux de l'épaule du natté, Heero entendait les grondements qu'il laissait échapper en le faisant aller et venir sur sa verge, l'excitant encore davantage. Entre deux inspirations erratiques, il déglutit, tentant de se calmer. Si Duo continuait comme ça il allait venir...

Une des mains qui tenait sa cuisse glissa vers son entre-jambe et se saisit de son érection.

« - Gn...ah ! Duo ! N... »

Heero enfonça ses ongles dans la chair des bras de l'américain alors que ce dernier faisait aller et venir sa main sur sa verge au même rythme que le coups de rein qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Son souffle s'était transformé une sorte de grondements-gémissements désordonnés. Son excitation avait l'air d'avoir atteint un point culminant aussi...

« - 'Ro... Je vais... Nh... jouir... »

Entendre la voix de Duo devenue plus grave à cause de l'effort et du désir résonner juste contre son oreille en plus de la sensation de son souffle chaud contre sa joue amenèrent Heero aux portes de l'extase. Tout son corps se tendit d'un seul coup et il se répandit dans la main de l'américain.

« Ha... ha... Aaaah ! »

Sentant la semence poisseuse du japonais dans sa main, l'excitation de Duo monta encore d'un cran. C'était délicieusement sale et honteux. Les muscles du métisse se contractant violemment autour de son érection achevèrent de lui faire atteindre son climax et il jouit à son tour.

« - Hee... Heero ! Aah... Ah... Gnnh. »

Le japonais s'effondra sur le torse de son amant, toute tension ayant quittée son corps alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu sa respiration. Duo l'entoura de ses bras et respira profondément.

« - Wow... »

« - C'était bien... »

« - Ouais... »

Heero se dégagea et se laissa tomber sur le côté, passant une main sur son visage pour essuyer la sueur, puis regarda Duo. L'américain se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« - On remettra ça, hein ? »

« - Parce que tu t'imagines que tu vas pas y passer à ton tour ? » répondit le pilote de Wing avec un sourire carnassier, « demain, je te prendrai contre un mur que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« - Hm... Ça sonne bien. »

« - Hn... »

Duo laissa échapper un petit rire.

« - Quelque chose me dit que tu vas bien dormir cette nuit, finalement... »

« - Baka. »

_- End Flash Back -_

Duo acheva de se savonner et jura. Les souvenirs qui étaient remontés à la surface l'avaient mis dans un état d'excitation gênant. Se branler prenait trop de temps et il n'avait pas envie de prendre une douche froide pour se calmer. Bon. Il se rinça et entrepris de se sécher les cheveux. Le temps qu'il termine de se préparer, son excitation retomberai sans doute.

Tout en attachant une serviette autour de sa taille, il compta distraitement. Ça faisait presque un mois qu'il entretenait ce genre de relation avec Heero. Plus tard, ils avaient reparlé de l'affection commune qu'ils portaient à Wufei et en étaient venus à la conclusion commune qu'ils verraient en temps voulu. De toute façon, comme l'avait si bien dit Heero, il y avait peu de chance pour que Wufei soit attiré par les hommes. Ça réglait la question.

La vie -et la guerre- avaient repris leur cours, avec ce petit plus. C'était marrant d'échanger avec Heero leur considération pour le chinois et de partager des moments intimes avec lui. Mais parfois, Duo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Wufei était le seul à ne pas avoir de relation privilégiée avec quelqu'un. Comment le vivait-il ? Est-ce qu'au fond, ça le faisait souffrir ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'en foutait ? L'américain faisait partie des gens qui étaient persuadés qu'on ne pouvait pas survivre sans tendresse. C'était trop douloureux. Aussi n'hésitait-il pas à avoir des contacts physiques avec le chinois, ignorant ses protestations autant qu'il ignorait la petite pointe de douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine quand il l'enlaçait en rigolant.

Soupirant, Duo acheva la tresse qu'il était en train de faire et sortit de la salle d'eau après avoir enfilé un pantalon. Maintenant que Wufei était transformé en chat, il avait l'impression qu'une barrière supplémentaire s'était dressée entre eux. Il voulait sincèrement aider le chinois. Tant pis si ça l'emmerdait.

Sur ces pensées, il se dirigea résolument vers le salon.

**À suivre...**

_Voilà. C'était mon tout premier lemon. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Du coup l'histoire n'a pas avancée des masses, uhu. On peut pas tout avoir. Le chapitre trois arrivera bien plus tard étant donné que mon mois de décembre et mon mois de janvier vont être très chargés. À bientôt et bonne fête à toutes._


	4. Chapter 3 - Scopolamine

**Grâce féline**

**Genre :** Romance et aventure.

**Couple :** 1x2x5 (principalement) et un peu de 5x13 et de 4x3.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi.

_Palapampampam, voilà le chapitre trois. Vous avez patienté deux mois, félicitation, j'espère que ça a pas été trop long et que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours un petit plaisir à lire, même si je mets également du temps à y répondre. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui attendent la suite. _

_En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture._

_Chapitre 3_

_Scopolamine_

Bon. Donc il était transformé en chat. Normal. Wufei se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de séjour, impatienté. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni une hallucination. Ou alors, l'un dans l'autre, c'était drôlement réaliste. Il plissa les yeux et baissa les oreilles.

Non content d'avoir été transformé en petit animal mignon et inoffensif, ce n'était pas évident de maîtriser un corps aussi différent du sien. À plusieurs reprises il avait tenté de rentrer ses griffes sans y arriver. Levant sa patte au niveau de son museau, il tenta d'étirer et de contracter ses muscles afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Mmh. Pas très probant.

Marcher, courir, sauter... Il y arrivait à peu près correctement. Il s'était raté une fois ou deux, mais dieu merci, pas devant ses coéquipiers. Par contre, il y avait des tas de choses qu'il allait devoir faire alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie... Par exemple, comment allait-il se laver ? Il ne voulait certainement pas que ses camarades s'occupent de son hygiène à sa place, mais l'idée de se lécher le corps pour être propre n'était pas vraiment engageant non plus. De même, la perspective de devoir manger la gueule directement dans son assiette avait quelque chose... d'humiliant. Jusqu'à présent il avait catégoriquement refusé de manger à l'heure des repas, mais il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim. Et puis bon, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dépérir.

Peut-être que l'effet du poison qui l'avait transformé n'était pas permanent ? Songea-t-il avec espoir. Ce serait encore le plus simple pour lui. Ou alors Oz avait un antidote. Ils n'avaient pas encore exploré toutes les possibilités. Mais Wufei détestait par dessus tout ne pas comprendre les intentions de cette organisation, et de Treize en particulier. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ l'avoir transformé en chat ? Pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Le tuer aurait été tellement plus efficace. Plus simple. Un peu d'arsenic dans la seringue qui l'avait touché et on n'en parlait plus. Le chinois avait presque l'impression que son ennemi juré l'avait transformé en chat non pas pour suivre un quelconque plan mais pour _le mortifier_.

Et ça marchait drôlement bien.

Il sentit à nouveau un courant électrique passer sur son échine et hérisser ses poils. De toute façon, quel qu'ait été le but de Treize, si Wufei redevenait humain, ça lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. Il n'allait donc pas se laisser abattre. Il allait retrouver son apparence normale et irai lui faire payer cet affront. Mais en attendant, il devait trouver des moyens de défense en tant que chat. C'était pas évident.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le salon était sobre. Il avait posé son sabre sur la table en face de la porte et ses vêtements blancs étaient soigneusement pliés sur l'étagère à côté du canapé qui lui servait de lit. Un livre de science qu'il avait commencé à lire était posé sur la table basse, et ses armes à feu et autres outils indispensables pour les missions avaient été rangées dans son sac, à côté de la bibliothèque.

Wufei baissa la tête. Peu importe les armes qu'il avait, il ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Pas plus que ses techniques de combat. Que lui restait-il alors ? Ses griffes ? Tss... S'il avait eu un corps humain, il aurait rigolé sarcastiquement.

_Creuse-toi les méninges, Wufei, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu peux..._

« - Hey, Wu ! »

Le chinois tourna vivement la tête. Duo se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, une main sur le cadre, l'autre posée nonchalamment sur sa hanche. Des gouttes d'eau étaient encore éparpillées ici et là dans ses cheveux cuivrés et il n'avait pas encore mis de T-shirt. Wufei se retint de lever les yeux au ciel . En temps normal il aurait engueulé l'américain en lui disant qu'il allait choper la crève s'il se baladait à moitié à poil avec les cheveux encore humides. Mais là, ce n'était pas possible. Enfin... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait cette fois ? Il regarda le natté s'approcher, son éternel sourire collé au visage.

« - Désolé pour tout à l'heure », fit-il en se baissant à son niveau, « Heero a reçu un message du professeur J au sujet de ta transformation, faut qu'on voit ça ensemble. Tu viens ? »

Wufei jeta un dernier regard au miroir. Il réfléchirai à ce qui était à sa portée en combat un peu plus tard, alors. Se levant, il suivit Duo jusque dans la cuisine.

« - Alors, 'Ro ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son ordinateur et vérifia que Wufei était bien là avant de leur faire un résumé. Wufei sauta sur la table et s'assit devant le japonais, alors que Duo retournait une chaise et appuyait ses bras sur le dossiers en s'y asseyant.

« - J'ai envoyé un rapport aux professeurs hier soir au sujet de ce qui t'est arrivé », commença-t-il en regardant le chinois, « pour le moment, ils n'ont aucune idée du pourquoi ni du comment, mais ils pensent qu'analyser le produit dans la seringue serait une première piste. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de la leur apporter. »

« - On va la donner à qui ? » demanda Duo, « ils sont pas tous réunis au même endroit, les profs. »

« - À priori, ce sera le professeur G, c'est lui qui s'y connaît le mieux en poisons. »

« - Ça m'étonne pas du vieux. »

« - C'est l'un de nous qui apportera la seringue, c'est trop dangereux de la remettre à un tiers », continua Heero en ignorant la remarque de l'américain, « on va attendre le retour de Quatre et Trowa pour décider qui ira. »

Wufei releva les oreilles en signe de surprise et montra légèrement les crocs.

« - Ne sois pas ridicule Wufei », fit Duo, comprenant que le chinois montrait son désaccord à l'idée que quelqu'un prenne des risques pour lui, « tu peux pas amener cette seringue toi-même donc c'est à l'un d'entre nous d'y aller. »

« - De toute façon » ajouta Heero, « en ce moment le nombre de missions va diminuer un peu en attendant qu'un groupe rebelles soit assez bien caché pour que nos actions ne les mette pas en difficulté. Donc on sera bien assez de trois pour continuer de mener la vie dur à Oz. »

Wufei remua sa queue d'un air impatient. Il ne pouvait pas répondre de toute façon. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord, l'exprimer était trop compliqué, d'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas les retenir de quelque manière que ce soit. Il ne représentait pas une menace pour quiconque à l'heure actuelle.

Il était également certain que Heero mentait. Ce qui n'était pas son genre, pourtant. Mais qu'il prétende que le nombre de missions allaient baisser alors que quelques jours plus tôt ils constataient impuissants qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour répondre à toutes les missions qu'ils auraient dû faire idéalement, c'était un peu gros.

Le verrou de la porte d'entrée tourna en un clac sonore et un grincement indiqua que quelqu'un avait poussé la dite porte.

« - C'est nous », fit la voix douce de Quatre.

Pénétrant dans la cuisine, l'arabe et Trowa s'assirent à leur tour autour de la table après avoir posé leurs affaires dans l'entrée.

« - Alors ? » demande Duo.

« - Alors, rien », soupira le français, « on a rebroussé chemin quand on a vu qu'on était trop proches de la base d'Oz. Ça aurait été trop beau si des soldats avaient laissé un quelconque indice sur le chemin, de toute façon. »

« - Mais il fallait vérifier » objecta Quatre avec douceur, avant de se tourner vers Heero « des nouvelles de votre côté ? »

Le japonais leur résuma la réponse des professeurs et leur décision commune d'apporter la seringue à G afin d'éventuellement trouver un antidote pour Wufei.

« - Maintenant, il va falloir décider qui s'y rendra » acheva-t-il.

« - Je pense que je suis le mieux placé pour ça », fit Duo en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air désinvolte, « je connais bien les planques du vieux, ce sera plus facile pour moi. »

« - Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, oui » répondit le japonais en pianotant sur son ordinateur, « j'envoie la réponse aux professeurs ? »

Trowa et Quatre acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Wufei n'aimait pas ça. Du tout. Si Duo venait à être blessé -ou pire- durant cette mission qui ne visait qu'à le soigner, lui, il s'en voudrait à mort. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il se leva et s'approcha de Duo.

L'américain le regarda, interdit. Il n'y avait pas de trace de moquerie dans ses yeux. Simplement une sincère volonté de lui venir en aide. Et Wufei ne pouvait même pas le remercier. Même ça, il en était incapable. Alors, pour lui montrer sa gratitude, il posa simplement une patte douce sur son bras en le regardant dans les yeux, espérant que ce simple geste serait assez parlant pour exprimer sa reconnaissance.

Duo afficha un franc sourire.

« - T'inquiète pas, Wu. On va te rendre ta forme humaine, je le jure. Et tu le sais : '_je cours, je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais_' »

oOo

Le lendemain, Duo s'en alla tôt après avoir effectué les derniers préparatifs visant à faciliter son voyage. Afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, il devait prendre une navette qui l'emmènerait sur L2 en se mêlant aux civils. Comme il ne devait pas attirer l'attention d'une quelconque manière, il avait troqué son habituelle tenue de prêtre contre de simples fringues qu'un jeune homme de 18 ans pouvait porter au jour le jour, et avait pris soin de cacher sa tresse dans l'encolure de son blouson.

La mission durait trois jours, le temps du voyage aller et retour, principalement. En Gundam, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide, mais aussi beaucoup plus dangereux. Il était donc parti avec des faux papiers d'identité et avec la petite seringue soigneusement enfermée dans une enveloppe cachetée.

Wufei avait assisté à tous les préparatifs, impuissant. Et depuis... Il attendait. Il avait découvert qu'en tant que chat, les possibilités d'occupation devenaient incroyablement limitées. Il ne pouvait plus s'entraîner, ne participait plus aux missions ni même à l'entretient de leur lieu de vie. Même lire lui était impossible. Bien que transformé en chat, il avait conservé sa légère myopie qui le contraignait, en temps normal, à porter des lunettes lorsqu'il souhaitait potasser un bouquin. Et dans la situation actuelle, il ne pouvait pas en porter.

Regarder la télévision n'avait jamais vraiment été une occupation qu'il affectionnait et il était hors de question qu'il sorte puisqu'il était encore plus vulnérable qu'avant. La dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire était méditer mais... Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'exercice lui semblait terriblement ardu. D'abord parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre en position du lotus comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, et ensuite parce qu'il était mort d'inquiétude pour Duo.

En temps normal, il savait très bien gérer son inquiétude pour ses camarades. Non seulement parce qu'il avait confiance en leur capacité, mais aussi parce qu'il prenait autant de risques qu'eux pour un combat qui leur était important. Chacun agissait en connaissance de cause, en bref, pour un dessein qui leur semblait assez grand. Pour libérer les colonies, mettre sa vie en jeu en valait la peine.

Mais là, pourquoi Duo mettait-il sa vie en jeu ? Pour lui. Juste pour lui. C'était tout. Et c'était intenable. À chaque fois qu'il tentait de se mettre en état méditatif, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer l'américain aux prises avec des ozzies. Aussi en était-il réduit à végéter sur le canapé en attendant que le temps passe. Il ne voulait pas, en plus, déranger les autres en essayant de se faire réconforter. Et puis quoi encore ?

Pourtant, quand il était humain, lorsque leurs inquiétudes devenaient trop insupportables, ils avaient tendance à échanger des remarques, des sarcasmes afin d'alléger un peu leur anxiété. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se soutenir moralement sans tomber dans des effets dramatiques. Alors qu'il était transformé en animal incapable de communiquer, Wufei mesurait mieux combien la présence de ses camarades et leurs échanges, aussi rares soient-ils, lui étaient importants. Cette fois-ci, il se sentait isolé. Inutile. Plus le temps passait et plus les sensations d'humiliation et de détresse étaient insupportables.

« - Wufei ? »

Le chinois sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Heero approcher. Il releva la tête afin de montrer qu'il écoutait.

« - J'ai besoin d'informations au sujet de ta dernière mission pour un contact. Tu peux venir ? »

Presque soulagé d'avoir une occupation qui le sortirait de ses pensées, il sauta au sol et suivit le japonais dans la cuisine où il s'était installé pour travailler. Heero s'assit devant son ordinateur et regarda Wufei bondir sur la table.

« - Quatre m'a prêté son ordi pour que tu puisses taper les réponses dessus », l'informa-t-il en poussant un deuxième laptop vers lui, « je t'envoie les différentes questions du contact. Le temps que tu y répondes, je vais bosser sur un cheval de Troie pour des résistants au US. »

Wufei cligna des yeux pour indiquer au métisse qu'il avait compris et après s'y être repris plusieurs fois, ouvrit sa messagerie.

C'était difficile. Il était obligé de plisser ses yeux pour voir les petits caractères flous sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. S'il se concentrait assez, il arrivait à lire les questions que Heero lui avait envoyé par mail, mais c'était épuisant. Et taper les réponses lui prenait un temps de dingue.

Mais bon, le japonais n'avait pas insisté sur le caractère urgent de la réponse à envoyer, donc à priori, il pouvait prendre son temps. Et il préférait de loin s'occuper sur une tâche, aussi difficile soit-elle, que de continuer à ressasser des pensées sombres dans son coin. Heero lui offrait une possibilité de se rendre utile malgré l'état de handicap dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Le temps passa plus rapidement. Et très vite, Wufei se rendit compte que ça faisait une heure qu'il travaillait sur les questions que lui avait envoyé Heero. Ses yeux lui faisaient un peu mal, aussi releva-t-il la tête et s'étira-t-il un moment. Il jeta un œil au japonais, concentré sur ses lignes de code. Le métis avait un air concentré sur le visage qui lui était familier. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu plongé dans son monde en train de taper si vite que le bruit de ses doigts sur les touches se transformaient en une litanie presque monotone ? Ses yeux cobalts bondissaient d'une ligne à l'autre derrière ses mèches brunes en batailles à un point qui en était fascinant.

Wufei se repris et s'empêcha de secouer violemment la tête. Voilà qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de son camarade. Cependant... Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, évidemment, mais le chinois ressentait le besoin d'avoir un contact physique. Toutefois il était hors de question qu'il le montre. Et surtout pas à Heero.

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait à son égard plus qu'un sentiment de rivalité. Ce qui l'avait longuement perturbé au départ. D'autant qu'il pensait être amoureux de Duo, à la base. Mais Heero le fascinait autant que pouvait le faire l'américain. Il les voyait comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, si différents et si similaires en même temps. Inconsciemment, il avait commencé à ne pouvoir imaginer l'un sans l'autre, si bien qu'il en était venu à se dire qu'ils formeraient un couple parfaitement équilibré s'ils venaient à sortir ensemble.

D'ailleurs, il ne se leurrait pas : ils étaient proches. Tellement proches qu'ils allaient sans aucun doute finir par avoir une relation un jour ou l'autre, pour peu que leur orientation sexuelle le leur permette. À ses yeux, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et d'opportunité. Quatre et Trowa avaient finit par se mettre en couple après une soirée arrosée, ça n'allait pas tarder pour eux non plus.

Quand il y pensait, Wufei était pris d'un sentiment de solitude qui lui serrait les entrailles. Que ferait-il une fois que Heero et Duo se seraient mis ensemble ? L'idée de ne fréquenter que des personnes en couple le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que ça ferait ressortir la solitude dans laquelle il se trouvait. Oh, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ses coéquipiers prendraient soin de ne pas le tenir à l'écart mais... Ça restait difficile à concevoir.

En un sens, il y voyait là une juste punition à ses sentiments contradictoires. Il était amoureux de deux personnes. Il avait envie d'être avec deux personnes. C'était malsain. Malhonnête. L'idée qu'il finisse seul n'était donc, au final, qu'un juste retour des choses. En admettant même qu'il ait une relation avec l'un ou l'autre, c'était horrible de se dire qu'il ne serait jamais pleinement satisfait, ne serait-ce que pour son partenaire. Ça faisait preuve d'un terrible irrespect. Donc... Oui, finir seul était encore la meilleure solution. Duo et Heero seraient heureux ensemble et n'auraient pas à se soucier de faire marcher une relation bancale avec lui.

Son sentiment de solitude disparaîtrait avec le temps. Ou alors il ferait avec, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Agacé, il balaya de ses pensées ses mièvres considérations et se pencha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de philosopher sur ses déboires sentimentaux. Reportant sa concentration sur le document que lui avait confié Heero, il reprit sa rédaction laborieuse.

Une fois encore, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Quatre les rejoignit en début de soirée après être revenu d'une petite mission de repérage et se mit à travailler sur un document quelconque pendant que Trowa commençait à organiser le repas du soir. Dans cette ambiance de travail, Wufei se sentit un peu mieux. Intégré. Au moins arrivait-il ne pas se laisser envahir par sa culpabilité et ses pensées sombres. Arrivant au bout de sa rédaction, il ferma un instant les yeux et entrepris de reprendre son travail. Il allait pouvoir remettre son rapport à Heero bientôt. Mais alors qu'il commençait à rédiger la réponse à la dernière question du contact, la tête commença à lui tourner. Se rendant compte qu'il était pris de vertiges, il quitta l'écran des yeux. Il les avait peut-être forcé à s'adapter à l'écran pendant un peu trop de temps...

« - Wufei ? »

La voix de Quatre lui sembla étrangement lointaine, comme s'il l'entendait à travers une barrière aqueuse. Il s'allongea. Ça allait passer. Regarder l'écran pendant autant de temps sans lunettes lui avait simplement causé un peu de fatigue nerveuse. Rien de grave.

Une main se posa sur sa tête qu'il n'eut pas la force de repousser. Trowa. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi prévenant tout à coup ? Incapable de se dégager, Wufei gronda faiblement. Il n'était pas à l'agonie. Qu'ils lui foutent simplement la paix pendant quelques temps et il allait recouvrer l'énergie dont il avait besoin pour terminer de rédiger son rapport. Il n'était pas assez faible pour se laisser abattre par quelques heures de travail devant un écran.

« - Wufei ? Est-ce que tu as mangé depuis que tu es rentré de ta dernière mission ? »

Le ton du français était neutre. Comme s'il lui demandait quelle serait la météo demain. Mais le chinois sentait malgré tout une pointe d'inquiétude derrière le ton nonchalant tout calculé du mercenaire. Manger... Ah oui. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il se sentait aussi faible. Il avait été trop fier et avait refusé de se nourrir avec eux depuis qu'il avait été transformé en chat, ne supportant pas l'idée de manger comme un animal. C'était stupide. Il allait leur causer encore plus de tracas à cause de sa fierté mal placée ? Vraiment. Bordel.

Il entendit vaguement Heero demander à Trowa ce que mangeait un chat et quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette de riz mélangé à du poulet se trouvait devant lui.

Heero le regardait d'un air froid.

« - Maintenant, tu manges. »

Malgré l'état de faiblesse et de honte dans lequel il se trouvait, Wufei sentit une légère irritation en entendant la voix autoritaire du japonais. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il se foutait bien de savoir si le métis était inquiet ou non, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Mais... Il avait raison. Il devait manger. L'idée de devoir mettre sa tête dans l'assiette qui avait été posée sous son nez devant ses camarades lui déplaisait au plus haut point, mais s'entêter à ne pas se nourrir alors qu'il était manifeste qu'il en avait besoin ne ferait que le tourner en ridicule.

Il lança à Heero un regard meurtrier -qui ne devait pas faire beaucoup d'effet venant d'un petit chat affaibli par le manque de protéines- et commença à manger. C'était compliqué. Il devait prendre garde à ne pas mettre d'aliments dans sa truffe et ne pouvait pas mastiquer. Comment faisaient les félins pour mâcher leur nourriture alors qu'ils n'avaient pas de molaires ?! C'était invraisemblable. Il releva légèrement la tête afin de respirer avant de réessayer de manger tant bien que mal. Dieu merci, ses camarades avaient repris leurs occupations sans se soucier de lui quand ils avaient vu qu'il avait commencé à s'alimenter. Ils devaient se douter qu'il aurait préféré être seul pour ce genre de chose et faisaient donc comme si de rien n'était. Wufei leur en était reconnaissant. La tâche était assez difficile et humiliante comme ça.

Très vite, il se rendit compte que se nourrir lui redonnait de l'énergie. Ou du moins que ça lui rendait les idées plus claires. Sa tête devint moins lourde et la sensation de faiblesse commença à se muer en une douce somnolence. Sans même s'en rendre compte, une fois que l'assiette fut vide, il se roula en boule et s'endormit.

oOo

Heero jeta un œil à la petite boule de poils noirs à côté de lui et soupira. Il était soulagé de voir que Wufei avait enfin accepté de manger. Il ne comprenait que trop bien à quel point la situation devait être compliquée pour lui : même un acte aussi routinier que de se nourrir devenait quelque chose de difficile et d'humiliant mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir aussi profondément agacé. Wufei était-il réellement prêt à se mettre en danger en se laissant mourir de faim par simple orgueil ?

Il enregistra son document de programmation et éteignit son laptop avant de s'étirer, puis attrapa l'ordinateur de Quatre pour voir le travail qu'avait fait le chinois et l'enregistrer. Il avait pensé que permettre à Wufei de s'occuper sur une tâche en rapport avec la guerre lui permettrait de se sentir mieux, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça avait été une bonne idée quand il constatait le résultat. Le pilote de ShenLong s'était épuisé à la tâche, pensant certainement qu'il devait terminer au plus vite et le plus efficacement possible un travail qui était facile pour un être humain.

Mais Wufei avait été métamorphosé en chat. Heero savait pertinemment qu'il lui avait demandé quelque chose de difficile, compte tenu de son état. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il connaissait le caractère de Wufei et son envie de prouver qu'il n'avait pas de limites. Mais le pousser à se dépasser alors qu'il en était réduit à ne pas réussir à se nourrir... Heero se mordit la lèvre. Il envoya le fichier sur sa boîte mail et ferma l'ordinateur de Quatre.

« - Des nouvelles de Duo ? » demanda l'arabe sans lever la tête, en continuant ses annotations sur son dossier en rapport avec sa mission du jour.

« - Non », fit Heero, en se levant, « il doit m'envoyer un message une fois qu'il sera arrivé à destination. Normalement, il y sera demain, en fin de matinée. »

« - Hm... »

Le japonais alla ranger les ordinateurs dans le salon et commença à mettre la table, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'allaient-ils faire s'ils n'étaient pas capables de rendre sa forme humaine à Wufei ? Allait-il pouvoir rester avec eux ? Mais s'ils devaient se séparer, où irait-il ? Chez le professeur O ? Sans doute. C'était encore le mieux pour lui, le professeur pourrait continuer de chercher des informations pour lui permettre de redevenir humain.

À l'idée de se séparer définitivement du chinois, Heero sentit un poids dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, c'était la meilleure solution. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il mal à cette idée ? _Peut-être parce qu'il te manquerait ? _Fit une petite voix ironique ressemblant désagréablement à celle de Duo, dans un coin de sa tête. Il soupira. Oui sans doute. Outre le fait qu'il avait compris qu'il ressentait pour le chinois plus qu'un sentiment de camaraderie, il s'était habitué à être entouré par ses coéquipiers. Chacun d'entre eux occupaient une place qui ne pouvait être comblée que par leur seule présence.

Heero fronça les sourcils. C'était inapproprié. Ils étaient des soldats voués à une cause qui ne souffrait pas ce genre de sentimentalisme. Normalement, il aurait dû garder ses propriétés de soldat parfait et ne se soucier de ses coéquipiers que lorsque ces derniers devaient accomplir une mission à l'aide de capacités qu'il ne possédait pas lui-même. Si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il devait être capable de faire passer le succès d'une bataille avant la santé -ou même la vie- de ses camarades. Mais il se rendit compte que cette simple idée lui était odieuse. D'ailleurs, l'idée de se sacrifier lui-même l'était tout autant. Pas vraiment parce qu'il avait peur de mourir, mais davantage parce qu'il savait que ça les blesserait profondément s'il venait à disparaître. Il s'était terriblement ramolli. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Il serra les poings alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de Quatre en attendant que Trowa ait terminé de préparer le repas. Mais avant que d'autres pensées au sujet de son manque de professionnalisme en tant que soldat ne lui viennent, il eut à nouveau l'impression d'entendre Duo le sermonner. Être attaché à des gens n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Qu'il veuille rester en vie lui permettrait d'effectuer ses missions avec plus d'efficacité. _L'instinct de survie c'est pas pour le chiens, right ? _Lui avait-il dit une fois. Et vouloir protéger des gens pouvait rendre plus fort. D'une autre manière.

Le japonais se détendit un peu. Il fallait qu'il pense moins. Et qu'il agisse davantage. Demain, il piraterai les données de Oz afin de chercher des informations au sujet de drogues pouvant transformer en animal.

oOo

Il était tard. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà. Duo souffla en voyant les contours sombres de leur planque se dessiner. Il était épuisé. Bien que déguisé en civil, il avait dû être constamment sur ses gardes pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré son voyage retour. Tout s'était bien passé, mais à présent il se sentait vidé. Enfin... Au moins rapportait-il quelques nouvelles. C'était déjà ça. De quoi amener un peu d'espoir à Wufei de recouvrer sa forme humaine rapidement.

Il sortit les clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Un trait de lumière orangée s'échappait du battant entre-ouvert qui donnait sur le salon. Ces imbéciles ne dormaient pas encore. C'était mignon. Heero allait sans doute prétendre qu'il avait un travail à terminer et que c'était l'unique raison qui l'avait poussé à veiller tard, mais Duo n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il était attendu.

Poussant doucement la porte, il pénétra dans la pièce joyeusement.

« - Okaeri ! »

Le japonais se retourna et lança un micro-sourire ironique au natté, tandis que Wufei relevait la tête qu'il avait posé sur ses pattes quelques minutes plus tôt, allongé sur le canapé.

« - On dit 'tadaïma' quand on est celui qui rentre, baka », répondit Heero en guise de salut, sa voix exprimant un léger soulagement masqué sous une forte dose d'ironie.

« - Oui ma mission s'est bien passée, 'Ro, merci de demander », répondit Duo en rigolant.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Wufei et s'étira longuement.

« - Quat' et Tro n'ont même pas attendu mon retour avant d'aller pieuter ? » geignit-il, un air exagérément attristé sur le visage.

« - Trowa doit partir à 5h du matin demain pour gérer une transaction d'armes à feu sur L4 » se contenta de répondre le métis en fermant son ordinateur, « et Quatre... »

« - … ne voulait pas laisser passer l'opportunité de câliner son cher et tendre avant qu'il ne s'en aille loin de lui » compléta Duo avec ironie.

« - Quelque chose dans ce goût-là », confirma Heero, « mais s'il t'entend parler encore une fois de lui comme d'une petite femme transie d'amour, il risque de te le faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'imagine que tu n'as pas envie de le revoir en mode système zéro. »

L'américain grimaça. « Urgh, non merci. »

S'adossant plus confortablement contre le canapé il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête.

« - Bon, sinon, je suis pas parti compter fleurette aux ozzies, moi », fit-il d'un air faussement désintéressé, « ya du neuf au sujet de ton poison, Wu. »

Heero ne dit rien et attendit que Duo continue. Wufei le regardait fixement, témoignant d'une attention sans faille.

« - Le prof a commencé à faire deux trois analyses », raconta l'américain, « apparemment, il y aurait deux poisons dans la substance qu'ils t'ont injecté. La première c'est un truc de dingue. Une substance extra-terrestre, on sait pas trop ce que c'est. Ya de bonnes chances pour qu'Oz soit allé joué les scientifiques fous sur des planètes alentours. Et à priori, c'est cette substance qui t'aurait transformé. »

« - Comment un truc qui n'est même pas terrestre pourrait transformer un être humain en animal connu ? » objecta Heero l'air perplexe.

« - Chais pas », répondit Duo, « m'enfin quand on y réfléchit, c'est pas si étonnant. Le gundamium c'est pas un métal terrestre, mais un truc qui a été découvert ya un siècle ou deux sur je sais plus quelle planète. Du coup, que les scientifiques militaires s'amusent à chercher d'autres produits permettant de créer des armes en sa baladant de planète en planète, c'est pas si étonnant. »

« - Mmmh. Et l'autre produit ? »

« - C'est là que ça devient intéressant », fit Duo en se redressant et en attrapant son sac afin de fouiller dedans. « l'autre substance c'était de la scopolamine. C'est un poison. Suivant la dose il provoque des hallucinations et de la fièvre jusqu'à perte de conscience, coma voire mort. En gros, il agît sur le système nerveux central. Bref, avant de se transformer, Wu a dû en chier. »

« - Attends une minute. Si c'est un poison aussi violent, pourquoi Wufei est-il toujours en vie ? »

« - Eh bah c'est à partir de ça qu'on peut commencer à comprendre un peu ce qu'a voulu foutre Oz en mélangeant les deux substances : apparemment, la scopolamine a aucun effet sur les chats. Donc en se transformant... Wu s'est sauvé d'une mort pas jolie-jolie. »

« - ... »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« - C'est pas logique. Pourquoi empoisonner quelqu'un si c'est pour lui sauver la peau ensuite en le transformant en une bestiole insensible au poison ? »

« - On s'est posés la même question », soupira Duo, « mais on n'en sait pas davantage pour l'instant. Le vieux va pousser un peu plus loin les recherches et tenter de trouver d'où vient cette substance bizarre. Une fois qu'on aura trouvé, on devrait pas tarder à pouvoir créer un antidote. »

« - Pas encore d'informations sur comment Wufei pourrait redevenir humain pour l'instant, donc ? » demanda Heero.

« - Nan », murmura le natté, une ombre passant sur son visage, « sorry Wu. »

Wufei se leva et s'approcha de Duo. À nouveau, il posa sa patte sur son bras en signe de remerciement, montrant qu'à ses yeux, il en avait déjà fait plus qu'assez. Duo laissa échapper un petit rire mélangé d'excuse et de soulagement.

« - Bon. Je suis crevé. Je vais me cou... » annonça-t-il en se levant. Un peu trop vite. Wufei n'eut pas le temps de rétablir son équilibre et retomba mollement sur le canapé, légèrement amorphe.

« - Wooooh, didonc Wu, chat ou pas je t'ai connu plus vif. »

Pas de réaction. Wufei n'allait certainement pas faire comprendre à Duo qu'il avait trop mal dormi ces derniers temps parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui au point de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit. Le chinois n'avait pas envie de l'entendre babiller sur le fait que vraiment, c'était trop mignon qu'il s'inquiète pour lui et le genre de bla-bla habituel.

Il se réinstalla aussi dignement que possible sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, espérant que les deux autres comprendraient qu'il avait l'intention de dormir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux mains agiles le saisir et l'emprisonner dans une étreinte chaude et douce.

« - Bon Waffle, pour fêter mon retour, tu dors avec nous ! »

« - Frsssssh ! »

« - Woeh, me _frsssh_ pas comme ça, j'ai bien droit à une petite récompense pour être allé à l'autre bout du système solaire pour tes beaux yeux, nan ? »

« - ... »

Wufei ne réagit pas et baissa les yeux. Okay, il le prenait par les sentiments, l'enfoiré. Bon. Juste pour cette fois, alors. De toute façon, il était en chat, il ne pourrait pas avoir de réaction physiologique malheureuse...

« - Cool ! » s'exclama l'américain en décidant que l'absence de feulement était une réponse positive de la part du chinois, « tu montes dormir bientôt, 'Ro ? »

« - Hn. Le temps de relire un truc. »

« - Okay », claironna Duo en se retournant, Wufei toujours dans les bras, « oh, et... 'Ro ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Demain, c'est grasse mat'. Je l'ai bien mérité. »

Petit sourire.

« - On verra ça. »

oOo

Lorsque Duo le posa sur le matelas, Wufei ne sût pas trop quoi faire. L'américain attendait-il de lui qu'il se roule en boule au pied du lit en ronronnant comme un vrai chat l'aurait fait ? Hmf. Pas moyen. Le chinois avait un peu l'impression que le natté le voyait vraiment comme un petit animal mignon, par moment, avant de se souvenir qu'il était humain à la base. Après tout, Duo ne se serait jamais permis de l'emmener de force dans sa chambre pour dormir avec lui en temps normal. Quoique... Peut-être que jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais eu de moyen de pression sur lui pour lui faire du chantage affectif.

Wufei s'installa sur le lit et regarda l'américain farfouiller dans ses affaires en fredonnant gaiement un air sans queue ni tête.

« - Ah shit, où est-ce que j'ai foutu ma brosse ? »

Duo se jeta à quatre pattes et regarda sous le lit.

« - Ah ! Trouvée. »

Amusé, Wufei pensa que le natté était toujours aussi désordonné. Comment avait-il réussi à laisser traîner sa brosse à cet endroit ? Duo se releva fièrement et posa la brosse sur le matelas après s'y être assis et enleva son T-shirt en recommençant à fredonner, l'air distrait. Déstabilisé, le chinois tourna la tête et remercia intérieurement la fourrure qui cachait ses joues sans doute rouges. Heu. Les chats pouvaient-ils rougir, de toute façon ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il n'avait jamais vu l'américain à demi-nu, au fond. Et en temps normal, il arrivait à passer outre. Mais le voir se dévêtir dans sa chambre avait quelque chose d'intime qui rendait cette vision... Bref elle faisait un peu trop travailler son imagination à son goût.

Il entendit Duo soupirer et le regarda à nouveau, en prenant soin de ne pas baisser les yeux sur son torse.

« - C'est bien dommage que tu sois transformé en chat, quand-même », fit Duo d'un air joyeux, « sinon je t'aurais demandé de me coiffer. »

Défaisant sa tresse il continua.

« - Quoique je suis sûr que tu m'aurais répondu un truc du genre 'assume d'avoir des cheveux aussi ridiculement longs et coiffe-toi tout seul' » rigola-t-il, « t'es trop cruel, 'fei. »

Uh. Marrant. Il le connaissait bien.

Tout en entreprenant de se coiffer, l'américain continua de parler de tout et de rien. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point Duo pouvait ne pas avoir besoin de réponses pour monologuer pendant des heures et des heures sans s'interrompre. Wufei se laissa bercer par le flot de paroles de son camarade, ne prêtant pas spécialement attention à ce qu'il disait, appréciant simplement d'entendre la voix douce et gaie du natté.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Heero entra.

« - Tu parles tout seul, Duo ? »

« - Je parle pas tout seul, je parle avec Wu. »

« - Tu parles donc bien tout seul, puisqu'il ne peut pas te répondre » rétorqua le japonais en souriant ironiquement, « ça va Wufei, tu tiens le coup ? »

« - Hey, c'était très intéressant, je te signale, je lui parlais de - »

Et les deux pilotes de continuer de s'envoyer des vannes tout en se préparant pour aller se coucher. Wufei se retourna et entrepris de s'installer pour dormir. Il ne voulait pas voir Heero se déshabiller. Le fait d'avoir déjà vu Duo ôter son T-shirt avait ramené à la surface des fantasmes qu'il avait enfouit en lui depuis longtemps. S'il voulait réussir à dormir, il avait intérêt à ne pas se laisser envahir par ses idées inavouables.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau les mains de l'américain l'attraper, il rouvrit les yeux et paniqua. Quoi encore ?

« - Tu vas pas dormir au pied du lit, man » rigola Duo en le posant sur l'oreiller entre lui et Heero, « tu seras mieux là. »

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de chercher à s'installer ailleurs, il claironna un 'bonne nuit !' joyeux avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Wufei se relaxa et s'installa du mieux qu'il pouvait sur l'oreiller. Hm. C'est vrai, il était bien, là. Il se sentait enveloppé dans douce chaleur apaisante. C'était étrange, d'être entouré comme ça par Heero et Duo. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans une bulle secrète qu'il s'était toujours interdit de ne serait-ce qu'approcher. C'était presque comme s'il avait entrevu ce qu'aurait pu donner un ménage à trois. Heureux et mélancolique à la fois, il se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

**À suivre...**

_Tadazm ! (Goopil, spécialiste en onomatopées bizarres, ouverte 2j/7, 1h/24). J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Un petit mot concernant la scopolamine : c'est une substance sur laquelle j'ai fait quelques recherches pour mon histoire mais j'ai été contrainte d'exagérer certaines informations pour que ça colle avec mon intrigue. Donc, la scopolamine est effectivement un poison, mais à très forte dose. Honnêtement, dans la réalité, ce que Wufei s'est pris, ça lui aurait collé une bonne migraine, dans le pire des cas. Mais bon, on va dire que, hein. Sinon tout ce que j'ai construit tombe à l'eau. Par contre, c'est vrai que ça a aucun effet sur les chats, si j'en crois mes sources. Mais bon, chuis pas pharmacienne moi, chuis illustratrice alors je fais avec le peu de neurones scientifiques que j'ai._

_Bref, le but de ce messages est : même si j'ai l'air d'avoir fait des recherches poussées et tout, prenez pas du tout les infos que je donne dans cette fanfic pour argent-comptant. Je précise, on sait jamais. Voilà, voilà. La chapitre suivant devrait arriver début février. À bientôt. Et merci d'avoir lu !_


	5. Chapter 4 - Demi-confessions

**Grâce féline**

**Genre :** Romance et aventure.

**Couple :** 1x2x5 (principalement) et un peu de 5x13 et de 4x3.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi.

_Et hop, je suis de retour. Wouhou. (La première personne qui fait une référence à Pokémon est une personne intoxiquée aux 90' comme moi, uhu). Et maintenant, avec une bêta-lectrice, en plus ! Un grand merci à Mrs Melon qui va se farcir toutes mes fautes d'orthographe, du coup. Sinon, merci pour vos reviews (surtout à vous les guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre). Et bonne lecture à toutes._

_Chapitre 4_

_Demi-confessions_

C'était agréablement chaud. Et doux. Presque soyeux. Wufei se sentait bien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi calme et apaisé. Dehors, il entendait le chant des oiseaux et le bruit étouffé de leurs ailes frôlant les feuilles des arbres. Mmh. Il allait devoir se lever pour aller faire son entraînement matinal. Mais il n'avait pas envie. Oh, pour une fois, il s'entraînerait un peu plus tard que d'habitude, ce n'était pas un drame. Il était tellement bien, là, autant en profiter encore un peu. Se réinstallant confortablement sous la couette, il serra un peu plus contre lui le corps chaud qu'il avait enlacé dans ses bras durant la nuit.

…

Minute.

Se remémorant la scène de la veille d'un seul coup, Wufei ouvrit les yeux, paniqué. Pour constater qu'il tenait serré contre lui un Heero encore endormi aux traits détendus. _Uh... Mignon... _Rah, mais à quoi pensait-il ?! Il tenta de s'éloigner aussi rapidement que possible sans réveiller le japonais. Avant de se rendre compte qu'un corps doux et finement musclé derrière lui faisait barrière, l'empêchant de bouger à sa guise. Se retournant légèrement, le cœur de Wufei manqua un battement. Duo était lové contre lui, un bras étroitement pressé contre sa taille, son nez plongé dans sa nuque faisant voleter ses cheveux noirs à chaque respiration.

Ses cheveux noirs...

Abasourdi, le chinois leva une main tremblante vers son visage. Il était redevenu humain. Oh, bien, très bien, décidément, il avait toujours de la chance. Quel genre de poissard était-il pour voir son souhait exaucé au moment le moins opportun possible ? Il fallait qu'il redevienne humain au milieu des deux mecs dont il était amoureux, dans un lit, à moitié nus. Enfin, _ils_ étaient à moitié nus. Lui... Oh bordel. Wufei s'empêcha de se mettre une gifle - le bruit les aurait réveillés. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas c'est qu'ils se réveillent _maintenant_, alors qu'il était dans sa tenue d'Adam coincé dans une étreinte des plus gênantes.

Usant de toute la concentration dont il était capable pour ne pas se laisser envahir par une excitation -assez mal à propos- qui menaçait de l'envahir, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Okay. Donc, outre le fait qu'il était enlacé par les deux mecs avec lesquels il avait envie de... de... _bref_ ! Il devait aussi prendre en compte que ces mêmes personnes étaient des soldats surentraînés, au sommeil extrêmement léger de surcroît. Bon. Il faisait comment pour se dégager ?

Bougeant avec une lenteur toute calculée, il se retourna sur le ventre, parvenant à se placer sur ses avant-bras afin de préparer son... évasion. Très bien, il avait deux options. Soit il se levait et devait enjamber Duo afin de se rendre jusqu'au salon. Nu. Soit il passait sous la couette jusqu'au pied du lit. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se retrouverait à un moment ou à un autre avec la tête entre leurs. Hm. Bref. Aucune alternative ne lui semblait vraiment envisageable. Mais _comment_ s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ?! Et puis il commençait à avoir terriblement chaud. Il devait avoir les joues en feu. Pas étonnant.

« - Gnhmm... 'Ro, on avait dit grâce mat'... »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Duo enlaça un peu plus étroitement le chinois et entreprit de se rendormir. Ow. Non, là c'était plus possible. S'il laissait passer ça, Duo penserait qu'il l'avait délibérément laissé croire qu'il était Heero afin de profiter de la situation. Attrapant fermement les poignets du natté, il l'écarta de lui comme il pouvait, sa position rendant l'entreprise extrêmement inconfortable. Mais il préférait de loin rester sur le ventre. Au cas où...

Au cas où.

« - Maxwell, je ne suis pas Yui. Lâche-moi. »

« - Uh ...? »

Duo ouvrit un œil embué de sommeil, grognon. Avant de les ouvrir complètement, l'air étonné.

« - Wu ! », s'écria-t-il en se levant à demi, « t'es redevenu humain ! Comment t'as hmf- ! »

Un oreiller se ficha violemment dans la figure du natté, venant de derrière l'épaule de Wufei. Se retournant, il vit un Heero au regard dangereusement froid et meurtrier. Oh. Monsieur soldat parfait n'était pas matinal ce jour là, voilà qui était rare.

« - Je croyais qu'on avait dit grâce matinée, aujourd'hui ? » fit-il d'une voix qui aurait gelé un iceberg.

Duo attrapa le coussin qui avait manqué de l'étouffer, un air faussement furax collé au visage et le renvoya au japonais. Qui l'évita.

« - Espèce de sans cœur. T'es même pas heureux pour Wu-man ?! »

Heero baissa les yeux sur un Wufei toujours allongé sur le ventre au regard abasourdi. Et sourit.

« - Félicitation, Wufei. »

« - M... Merci. »

Le japonais se rallongea et se lova de nouveau contre le chinois.

« - Bien. Fêtons ça avec quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires », marmonna-t-il.

« - Y... Yui ! »

Duo éclata de rire.

« - Maxwell, je croyais que Yui était du matin. Tu as déteint sur lui, ou quoi ?! » fit Wufei en tentant de se dégager tant bien que mal de l'étreinte du métis.

Rien à faire.

Le fait qu'il continue de vouloir rester pudiquement sur le ventre n'aidait pas, en un sens.

« - Ahaha, 'Ro est du matin que quand il prévoit de l'être », fit Duo sans s'arrêter de rire, « si on prévoit une grâce mat', il se met en mode sommeil profond. »

L'américain se rallongea également contre un Wufei à la limite de l'apoplexie.

« - Enfin », continua-t-il, « ça lui arrive d'avoir des bonnes idées. Un câlin matinal pour fêter la fin de ta convalescence féline, c'est carrément approprié. »

« - J'ai toujours de bonnes idées », fit une voix étouffée dans le cou du chinois.

Wufei frissonna. Bordel de. Rah.

« - Ben voyons. Et envoyer un virus qui bloquait toutes les fonctionnalités de l'ordi de Quatre avec des messages de Joyeuse Saint valentin, c'était une bonne idée p't'être ? »

« - T'avais trouvé ça marrant aussi, je te rappelle. »

« - Il a failli nous tuer ! »

« - Boah, on s'en est bien sorti. »

« - Dites », les coupa Wufei, prenant soin de cacher sa gêne derrière un air agacé.

« - Hn ? »

« - Hm ? »

« - Je- »

Wufei tenta de recouvrer son calme. Mais la main de Duo qui jouait avec ses cheveux n'aidait pas. Pas plus que celle de Yui simplement posée sur ses hanches. Il inspira profondément. Quand soudain l'américain baissa sa main jusqu'au bas de son dos.

« - Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! T'es à poil. »

« - Maxwell ! » s'étrangla-t-il en attrapant sa main.

« - Je me disais aussi, c'était bizarre que tu restes avec nous alors qu'on te câline. En temps normal t'aurais bondi hors du lit. »

Duo rigola. Wufei entendit Heero étouffer un petit rire narquois.

« - On dirait bien que t'es coincé », souligna le japonais d'une voix amusée, presque sadique.

Uh. Donc ces deux imbéciles jouaient avec lui, s'amusant de la situation désavantageuse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le chinois savait depuis longtemps que Duo aimait se prêter à ce genre de taquinerie mais il n'aurait jamais deviné qu' Heero pouvait aussi aisément entrer dans son jeu.

Mais Wufei n'était pas du genre à se laisser embarquer dans une situation pareille sans moufter. Si ses deux camarades étaient des soldats bien entraînés, ça valait aussi pour lui.

« - Je crois que tu as oublié une possibilité, Yui. »

« - Oh ? Laquelle ? »

Sans répondre, Wufei s'enveloppa dans l'édredon qui les recouvrait tous les trois et se leva d'un bond, quittant le cocon étouffant -si, c'était étouffant, rien d'autre- dans lequel ils l'avaient enfermé, cachant sa nudité derrière leur couverture.

« - Woah ! C'est froid ! » geignit le natté en roulant sur le côté.

« - Je vais m'habiller », fit simplement Wufei en quittant la chambre.

« - Ne traînez pas trop, tous les deux », ajouta-t-il en se retournant, un petit air narquois sur le visage, fier d'avoir réussi à se dépêtrer de cette situation.

Et sous les promesses de vengeance d'un Duo rigolard, alors que Heero se levait afin d'enfiler des fringues, il se rua hors de la pièce, soulagé de s'en être sorti à si bon compte.

oOo

« - Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment c'est possible », fit Quatre, un café dans la main en relisant le compte-rendu que Duo avait ramené la veille.

« - Moi non plus », répondit Wufei en soufflant sur le thé brûlant qu'il avait entre les mains, savourant pleinement de pouvoir à nouveau profiter d'une chose aussi simple qu'une boisson chaude au réveil, « mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. »

« - Je m'en doute », sourit Quatre, « mais j'aimerais quand-même avoir plus d'informations. On ne sait jamais, tu as peut-être des séquelles. »

L'arabe avait vu arriver dans la cuisine un Wufei aux joues encore légèrement rouges, lissant soigneusement une de ses éternelles tenues blanches. La surprise passée, il avait chaudement exprimé son soulagement et avait demandé comment il s'était débrouillé pour redevenir humain. Le chinois lui avait résumé la situation, en passant volontairement les passages gênants à la trappe -dieu merci, Quatre n'avait pas posé de questions embarrassantes- et ils avaient commencés à discuter sérieusement de ce qui avait rendu possible sa guérison presque miraculeuse. En dehors de l'idée que le poison n'avait un effet que temporaire, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de très probant. Mais cette réponse ne les satisfaisait pas. Quel intérêt aurait eu Oz à transformer Wufei pendant un temps défini en petit félin inoffensif ?

« - Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait se mettre à ronronner ou un truc du genre ? » s'esclaffa Duo en tartinant de nutella son quatrième petit pain, « ce serait mignon, remarque. On peut essayer ? »

Wufei soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Épargne-moi ce genre d'absurdité, Maxwell. »

« - Je suis d'accord avec Quatre », fit Heero sans quitter des yeux l'ordinateur sur lequel il avait déjà commencé à travailler, un café noir à la main, « on n'est pas à l'abri d'une rechute, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, donc il faudra veiller à continuer les recherches. »

Le chinois hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur ses mains. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ça, mais en avoir offrait une telle liberté... Pouvoir saisir des choses, écrire, se défendre. En être privé avait été extrêmement humiliant. Comme la plus part des êtres humains, il avait été habitué toute sa vie à les utiliser sans vraiment prêter attention au point auquel elles étaient utiles. Posant sa tasse sur la table, il ferma et ouvrit son poing plusieurs fois, lentement, presque fasciné. Il était redevenu humain. Son calvaire était terminé. Il avait presque l'impression qu'à côté de ça, la guerre était quelque chose d'agréable. Bon, non, peut-être pas, mais il ne s'y trouvait pas sans défense, à présent qu'il avait recouvré son apparence humaine.

Il se sentait aussi soulagé que si on venait soudainement de lui enlever des fers et un bâillon. Il était à nouveau indépendant. Il allait pouvoir reprendre entraînement, méditation, lecture et, bien entendu, repartir en mission. Sans compter qu'il pouvait enfin répondre aux piques que Duo lui lançait.

Wufei reporta la tasse à ses lèvres avant de s'arrêter en plein mouvement. En parlant de missions...

« - Au fait Yui, sans ma transformation, j'aurais dû partir en Inde pour aider des résistants à détruire une base d'Oz après y avoir récupéré des informations. Ça en est où ? »

Le japonais jeta un coup d'œil à Wufei avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail.

« - Je te l'ai dit lors du départ de Duo », fit-il tout en pianotant sur son clavier, « la plupart des missions ont été reportées le temps qu'un groupe de rebelle se cache. Pour l'instant je n'ai reçu aucun message disant qu'on doit reprendre nos activités, donc on va rester assez inoccupés pendant un moment. »

Wufei fronça les sourcils. Il recommençait avec ça.

« - Je n'ai plus besoin d'être ménagé, Yui, alors dis-moi la vérité. »

Le japonais suspendit son geste et releva la tête, haussant un sourcil.

« - Tu pense que je t'ai menti ? »

« - Ça me paraît évident. Avant que je sois transformé en chat, on ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La coïncidence me semble un peu grosse. »

Heero eut un petit sourire.

« - Je vois. Tu veux peut-être que je te montre le mail de J ? »

« - ... »

« - Heero ne t'a pas menti », fit Quatre en posant les papiers sur lesquels il travaillait, « j'ai effectivement reçu la même information de la part du professeur H. »

« - De toute façon » ajouta Duo en terminant de boire son chocolat chaud, « c'est pas le genre de 'Ro de mentir pour ménager quelqu'un. Tu aurais un pied dans la tombe qu'il te demanderait malgré tout de partir tuer de l'ozzie. C'est un sans-cœur. »

Il rigola et posa sa tasse vide, évitant l'air de rien une taloche de la part du japonais.

« - Et puis, perso, je serais pas assez dingue pour te mentir sur ce genre de chose » conclu-t-il, « je tiens à la vie. »

« - Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis du genre à mal prendre qu'on se soucie de moi ? », fit le chinois en plissant des yeux, souriant légèrement.

« - Oh non, non, je sous-entends rien. J'affirme. »

« - Tss. »

Il se leva et débarrassa ses affaires avant de se tourner vers Duo.

« - Très bien, Maxwell, viens avec moi dans l'arrière cours. »

« - Uh ? C'est une invitation ? »

« - À te battre contre moi ? Effectivement. »

L'américain grimaça. « Ah, ah, ah, no way, man. Je tiens pas à mordre la poussière. »

Wufei se retourna vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

« - Tu as peur de perdre ? »

« - Non. Je sais juste qu'en art martial tu es meilleur que moi. Ma spécialité, à moi, c'est les joujoux qui coupent, tu sais ? »

Il sortit l'un des poignards accroché à sa ceinture et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Wufei renifla d'un air méprisant.

« - S'il n'y a que ça, tu peux les utiliser. »

« - Je m'en voudrais de te faire du mal. »

« - Encore faudrait-il que tu y parviennes. »

« - Les enfants, pas de sang dans la cuisine, ça tâche », intervint Quatre sans quitter son document des yeux.

« - T'inquiète pas maman, je vais apprendre la vie à Waffle dans l'arrière cour, je reviens », répondit Duo en se levant, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

« - Wufei, sois assez gentil pour l'étriper de ma part » se contenta de répondre l'arabe, l'air toujours aussi peu concerné.

« - Je n'y manquerai pas. »

oOo

Trowa posa quelques papiers sur la table et commença à relire attentivement le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains.

« - Okay », fit-il, « je crois qu'on a fait le tour. »

Heero hocha la tête. Une semaine était passée depuis que Wufei avait retrouvé sa forme humaine et la veille, un message du professeur J était arrivé, annonçant que les missions reprenaient et qu'en premier lieu ils allaient devoir se charger d'un assassinat. Pas des moindres, en l'occurrence, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des proches subordonnés de Treize un diplomate versé dans l'art de manipuler les foules et l'opinion publique, du nom de Douglas Andelson.

Au vu de sa place au sein de l'organisation, Andelson était extrêmement bien protégé et la plupart du temps, se trouvait en compagnie de Treize lui-même. Ils allaient donc devoir s'attaquer aux adversaires les mieux gardés qui ne leur avait jamais été donné de combattre. Cependant, le subordonné de Treize n'avait aucune capacité de combat et était donc facile à éliminer, pour peu qu'ils parviennent jusqu'à lui. Heero, lors de divers piratages qu'il avait effectué sur les serveurs d'Oz, avait trouvé une faille dans la protection du diplomate. Durant un meeting qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain, la garde avait été allégée en vue de pourparlers avec le représentant de la Tchéquie, pays qui n'avait pas pris position au sein de la guerre. Afin de s'attirer les faveurs du représentant en question, les soldats devaient se tenir éloignés de plusieurs kilomètres tout en veillant simplement à ne pas laisser passer d'importun pendant tout le temps que durerait le meeting.

Le soir avant cette réunion qui se tenait en hauts lieux, Duo et Wufei allaient devoir se faufiler dans la bâtisse où logeait le diplomate. Le chinois aurait pour rôle de couvrir le natté pendant que ce dernier s'occupait de la basse besogne, l'assassinat étant sa spécialité. Pendant ce temps, Trowa serait chargé de détourner l'attention en attaquant le lieu avec son Gundam afin de leur permettre de s'évader une fois la tâche accomplie. Quatre et Heero, quant à eux, devraient superviser les opérations en communiquant via radio-émetteur afin de s'assurer que le timing soit bon.

C'était une mission extrêmement délicate, aussi la préparèrent-ils avec soin, s'assurant que leur différents appareils fonctionnaient au mieux, que leurs armes étaient chargées, aiguisées, bref, en un mot que tout était opérationnel. Trowa avait fait des révisions particulièrement pointues sur son Gundam et Heero et Quatre avaient effectué des tests et diverses maintenances sur leurs ordinateurs, vérifiant que les outils de communication fonctionnaient au mieux. Un petit défaut de transmission pouvait faire tourner la mission au drame, raison pour laquelle ils avaient été particulièrement vigilants.

Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés afin de répéter au mot près, ensemble, le déroulement de la mission. Une atmosphère de tension extrême les avait entourés alors qu'ils se concentraient chacun sur la tâche qu'ils auraient à accomplir durant la mission.

Réagissant à la remarque de Trowa, Duo releva la tête et se massa la tempe d'une main.

« - Oh god, heureusement, je crois que si je relis encore une seule ligne de ce rapport, je vais le vomir », râla l'américain en jetant le dit rapport sur la table.

« - Je crois qu'on ne peut pas se préparer davantage », fit Quatre sans pour autant lever la tête des documents qu'il avait posé à côté de son ordinateur, « si on essaye de peaufiner encore plus les détails, on ne fera que s'épuiser pour rien. »

« - Je vois peu de choses qui pourraient mal se passer, de toute façon » ajouta Wufei en posant les documents sur la table à son tour, « à priori nous avons toutes les informations possibles sur la sécurité, et les plans qu'a trouvé Heero sont assez détaillés pour qu'on ne tourne pas en rond pendant des heures dans le bâtiment. »

« - Un jour j'aimerais connaître ton secret pour pirater les serveurs qui sont sans doutes les mieux protégés du monde » rigola Duo en regardant le japonais, « les informaticiens d'Oz doivent s'arracher les cheveux. »

« - Ils savent pas que je pirate leurs données, je fais attention à ne pas laisser de traces. »

« - Ça doit être pire » s'esclaffa l'américain.

« - Hn. »

Dehors, le ciel devenait peu à peu carmin tandis que le soleil se couchait. Ils avaient travaillé sur cette mission pendant des heures sans prendre de pause. Wufei s'étira longuement avant de se lever. Il était parcouru d'une frénésie qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer. L'excitation précédant une mission et le fait d'être resté assis durant presque toute la journée à potasser des papiers n'y étaient pas pour rien. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

« - Je vais méditer », annonça-t-il simplement en sortant de la pièce, après avoir remis ses documents dans son sac.

Ses camarades ne dirent rien, acquiesçant simplement, et se contentèrent de ranger leurs propres affaires en continuant de bavarder. Ils avaient l'habitude, de toute façon. Il était rare que Wufei ne prenne pas le temps de faire le vide avant une mission délicate. C'était un moyen de se recentrer sur lui, de se sentir vivant et surtout, de réunir son énergie avant de donner tout ce qu'il avait pour le bien de leur cause. Ouvrant la porte fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la petite cours, il s'avança au milieu du gazon et inspira profondément. L'air était frais et sentait l'herbe mouillée.

Le chinois frissonna. Ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance, une fois qu'il était en état méditatif la fraîcheur, la chaleur, tout ça devenait secondaire. Ou plutôt, tout ça lui permettait de ressentir. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, l'essentiel était de se contenter d'être et d'écouter son corps, chaque cellule de son être, chaque organe vivre en lui.

Il s'avança vers la dalle de pierre sur laquelle il s'asseyait afin de ne pas salir ses vêtements, se baissa et passa ses doigts dessus. Il aimait ce moment, avant même qu'il ne se mette en position du lotus, où il commençait à se mettre à l'écoute de son corps, de ses nerfs qui lui envoyaient une quantité incroyable d'informations. L'odeur de l'herbe. La fraîcheur du vent. La rugosité de la pierre. À cet instant il se sentait incroyablement _vivant_.

Au début, quand ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble, Quatre s'était de nombreuses fois inquiété pour lui, surtout lorsqu'il allait méditer dehors alors qu'il faisait froid. Mais rapidement il avait compris que les températures ne l'affectaient pas du moment qu'elles n'étaient pas trop extrêmes et que son hygiène de vie à côté le prévenait de toute maladie due au refroidissement. Souriant en songeant à tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble, tous les cinq, Wufei s'assit sur la pierre, croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Le dos droit, la tête légèrement inclinée comme ses maîtres lui avaient appris, il inspira profondément.

oOo

Duo regarda par la fenêtre en touillant son chocolat chaud. Wufei venait juste de s'installer sur la dalle en pierre. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas trembler sous le vent frais, l'américain ne l'avait jamais compris. Il n'avait même pas de veste. Simplement sa tunique, éternellement blanche. Distraitement, il détailla le profil du chinois qui se détachait de moins en moins du décor au fur et à mesure que la lumière baissait. L'américain aimait bien regarder le pilote de ShenLong lorsqu'il méditait. Lui-même était parfaitement incapable de rester immobile autant de temps, mais regarder Wufei avec un air aussi calme avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Comment un type qui était apte à partir au quart de tour pour une simple petite blague pouvait-il être capable de se mettre dans un tel état de sérénité à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit, simplement parce qu'il l'avait décidé ? C'était dingue. Duo se détourna et s'appuya contre le mur.

« - J'arrive pas à comprendre ce mec », fit-il en rigolant, « jouer les statues pour me détendre me rendrait marteau. »

Quatre, qui s'était assis sur la table basse du salon pour éplucher des pommes de terre tout en regardant les informations à la télé lança un regard amusé à l'américain.

« - Ça ne te ferait pas de mal, pourtant, de travailler un peu ta sérénité. »

« - Vous en avez bien assez pour moi à vous quatre » rétorqua Duo en riant, « heureusement que Wu est là pour marcher à mes vannes, sinon je finirais par m'ennuyer ferme. »

Quatre se contenta de rire sans répondre. Duo se sentait incroyablement bien, malgré le fait qu'il allait devoir tuer un homme le lendemain. Profitant du fait que Heero et Trowa étaient restés dans la cuisine afin de travailler encore un peu – les grands malades – il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'arabe.

« - Je suis content qu'il soit redevenu humain » murmura-t-il un peu plus sérieusement.

Quatre posa sa tête sur celle de l'américain en réponse et demanda doucement. « J'imagine que vous avez dû vous inquiéter toi et Heero. Tu arrives à gérer tout ça ? »

« - Aha, ouais. T'aurais dû voir la tête de Wufei quand on l'a taquiné alors qu'il s'est réveillé à poil dans notre pieu », rigola le natté, « perso j'ai dû me retenir de le plaquer contre le matelas, mais bon, ça fait des souvenirs. »

« - Il s'est réveillé nu dans votre lit... ? »

« - Il t'a pas raconté ? »

« - Non. Il m'a juste parlé des résultats de ta mission et annoncé qu'il était redevenu humain sans savoir pourquoi. Mais tu vas me raconter les détails qu'il a omis, n'est-ce pas ? » fit le blond en relevant sa tête afin de lui lancer un regard mutin.

« - Et comment ! »

Duo se lança alors dans le récit de comment il avait forcé Wufei à venir dormir avec eux, comment il s'était réveillé et avait constaté que le chinois avait recouvré sa forme humaine... Il adorait pouvoir parler avec Quatre de ce genre de chose. Il était de loin la seule personne avec qui il se sentait à l'aise pour parler de tout et de rien sans craindre un retour acide. Non pas que Heero, Trowa ou Wufei soient des personnes réellement promptes à le mépriser d'une quelconque manière pour ses choix et ses actions, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de personnes qui invitaient à la confidence non plus. Enfin, ça dépendait lesquelles. Bref.

Au moment même où il avait rencontré l'arabe, Duo avait senti une sorte de connivence commune tellement simple que ça en avait été légèrement effrayant au début. Dès le départ, ils s'étaient trouvés sur la même longueur d'onde et lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés tous les cinq ensemble, le blond et le natté s'étaient rapidement laissés entraîner dans de longues soirées à débattre sur tout et sur rien, confier leurs doutes, leur tracas et... les affections respectives qu'ils avaient, l'un pour un certain chinois colérique, et l'autre pour un mercenaire stoïque. L'américain avait trouvé chez son ami une présence réconfortante et digne de confiance qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis la mort de Solo.

Régulièrement, ils se trouvaient des moments pour se raconter leurs dernières aventures sentimentales. Mais par un excès de pudeur peut-être un peu déplacé, Duo faisait en sorte que ce genre de réunion ne se fasse pas trop remarquer par les trois autres. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait envie que ces instants passés avec Quatre ne leur appartiennent qu'à eux. Et l'arabe respectait cette règle implicite en prenant soin de ne pas évoquer leurs échanges devant les autres.

Arrivé au bout de sa tirade, Duo soupira. « J'aimerais bien savoir s'il est attiré par les hommes ou pas, quand-même. »

« - Pourquoi ne pas lui demander, simplement ? » fit Quatre, ses yeux brillant de malice.

L'américain grimaça. « Oh bah oui, certainement. '_excuse-moi Wu, je sais que t'as été marié à une femme et tout le bordel, mais je voulais savoir, juste comme ça, t'es attiré par les hommes aussi ?_' Il va me répondre que c'est pas mes affaires, ouais.»

« - Ça dépend comment tu me poses la question, Maxwell. »

L'interpellé sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de renverser le reste de chocolat chaud qu'il avait dans sa tasse. Se retournant d'un coup, il vit Wufei lui sourire avec un petit air narquois. Tourné vers Quatre afin de le regarder tout en lui parlant, il n'avait pas entendu le chinois ouvrir la porte fenêtre derrière lui et rentrer dans la pièce. Mais l'arabe, lui, l'avait sans doute vu. Le faux-frère. L'américain lui lança un regard chargé de menaces auquel Quatre répondit par un sourire angélique. _Toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre..._

Le pilote de ShenLong se contenta de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil tranquillement, faisant mine de ne pas voir que Duo tentait de se recomposer un visage tant bien que mal.

« - Un coup de main pour les pommes de terre, Winner ? »

« - Je veux bien, Wufei » sourit l'arabe en lui tendant un couteau pendant qu'il commençait à couper les tubercules en morceaux, « tu as terminé ta méditation plus tôt, cette fois, non ? »

« - Il a commencé à pleuvoir. »

« - Oh. »

Silence.

« - Alors comme ça, Maxwell, tu t'intéresses à ma vie sexuelle ? » fit le chinois l'air de ne pas y toucher, un petit sourire en coin incurvant ses lèvres fines.

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Okay, Wufei voulait se venger de la fois où il s'était retrouvé nu dans leur lit en tentant de le mettre mal à l'aise à son tour. Il était surpris qu'il s'aventure sur ce genre de terrain, mais hé... Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait un balai coincé dans le cul dès qu'on abordait le sujet de la sexualité. L'américain n'était pas aussi pudique que son ami, et de loin. Il avait bien moins à y perdre. Décidant de rentrer dans son jeu, il afficha un sourire presque séducteur et s'adossa confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.

« - C'est à dire que comme elle est pas très active, on a assez peu d'indices. Tu pourrais être zoophile pour ce que j'en sais. »

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui ai emmené un chat dans mon lit la semaine dernière, pourtant » rétorqua Wufei, son regard toujours rivé sur les pommes de terre qu'il épluchait sans se défaire de son petit sourire.

« - Maintenant que t'en parles, ça a pas eu l'air de te déplaire d'être pris en sandwich entre moi et Heero. T'aurais p't'être voulu que ça aille plus loin ? »

« - ... »

Uh. Oh. Wufei rougissait. Wufei avait détourné les yeux et rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Naaaan... Ça t'aurait pas déplu ? Tu sais que tout est négociable, hein, on peut se rattraper ce soir » rigola l'américain en faisant mine de s'approcher, enjôleur.

« - Approche-toi encore d'un centimètre et je fais en sorte que ta vie sexuelle appartienne au passé » fit-il en levant le couteau qu'il tenait étroitement serré dans sa main droite.

Duo déglutit et se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant.

« - Man, bisexuel et coincé. Ta vie doit pas être simple. »

« - Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que j'étais bisexuel. »

« - Disons que ton corps parle pour toi ? » susurra le natté en passant un doigt taquin sur les joues encore roses du chinois.

« - Bon », claironna Quatre en rappelant sa présence, « je vais terminer le repas dans la cuisine. »

Ramassant les pommes de terre et prenant le couteau des mains de Wufei, l'arabe se dirigea vers la porte du salon, avant de se retourner.

« - Si vous comptez aller plus loin, soyez gentil de le faire dans la chambre. »

Petit sourire.

_« - Winner ! »_

**À suivre...**

_Voilà, c'était le petit chapitre mignon relationnel. Au prochain on reprend les missions parce que faut pas déconner, c'est la guerre, non mais oh. On se retrouve au mois de mars. À bientôt._


	6. Chapter 5 - Échec

**Grâce féline**

__**Genre :** Romance et aventure.**  
>Couple :<strong> 1x2x5 (principalement) et un peu de 5x13 et de 4x3.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi.__

_Et coucou ! Je vous ai manqué ? Non ? C'est pas grave, je me suis manqué à moi. Wait, what ? Non en tout cas VOUS m'avez manqué. Un grand merci pour vos reviews (genre à toi Kasu à qui je ne peux pas répondre en mp, ouin mais merci je suis contente que tu aies adopté ma fanfic). Donc voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Attention, dans ce chapitre il y a un peu de violence. Du sang, des tripes, des gargouillis de gens égorgés, la routine quoi. Non mais bon rien de bien méchant, je préviens au cas où. Sinon ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, pardon, mais le suivant sera plus long que d'habitude alors ça compense. J'espère que vous passerez quand-même un bon moment. Merci de continuer à me lire. Have fun._

_Chapitre 5  
>Échec<br>_

Filant à toute vitesse sur sa moto à travers les petites routes goudronnées de la campagne environnant le lieu de rencontre du diplomate d'Oz et du politicien représentant la Tchéquie, Wufei tâchait de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Duo. Ce dernier, assis derrière lui, avait étroitement enlacé ses bras autour de sa taille afin de ne pas risquer d'être envoyé dans le décor au détour d'un virage, et le chinois devait redoubler d'effort pour se focaliser sur sa mission au lieu de repenser à la discussion gênante qu'ils avaient eu avant d'aller se coucher.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lancer ce genre d'échanges alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il partait perdant sur ce terrain ? Une envie de taquiner le natté sans doute. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Entendre que Duo s'interrogeait sur son orientation sexuelle avait réveillé un amer espoir qui l'avait amené à tenter de pousser l'américain dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il en dise plus. Mais finalement, c'était plutôt lui qui s'était vendu. Et pour ça, il s'en voulait. Que se passerait-il si Duo venait à comprendre ses sentiments contradictoires ?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il accéléra davantage, les feux de son véhicule laissant des traînées écarlates derrière eux dans la nuit, comme s'il tentait de distancer ses propres pensées. Il devait se concentrer sur la mission. Au diable ses déboires sentimentaux. Passant en revue le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point, il jeta un coup d'œil au GPS accroché au guidon de la moto. Ils étaient presque arrivés.

La maison abandonnée en vue, il décéléra et se gara devant la petite cour. Duo sauta à terre et enleva son casque.

« - Pfuah. Wu, tu conduis comme un taré. »

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as eu peur », rétorqua le chinois en souriant.

« - J'suis plutôt surpris, ouais. Je te croyais du genre à respecter le code de la route, moi. »

Le chinois eut un petit rire et descendit à son tour de la moto après avoir coupé le contact. Enlevant son casque, il regarda autour de lui.

« - La boîte aux lettres doit pas être loin... »

Duo fouilla dans les hautes herbes, Wufei le suivant de près. Ils devaient cacher la moto dans la cour de la vieille bâtisse et ranger les clés dans une boîte au lettre rouillée. Ils essayaient de ne pas y penser, mais ce genre de précaution était nécessaire. Ils devaient prévoir toutes les éventualités. Et la possibilité que seul l'un d'entre eux revienne de cette mission n'était pas inenvisageable. Il fallait donc que celui qui s'en était sorti puisse repartir le plus rapidement possible.

« - Wu, ici ! »

S'approchant, le pilote de ShenLong ouvrit d'un coup de pied la boîte au lettre abandonnée au sol et y déposa les clefs.

« - Laissons les casques à côté de la moto », murmura-t-il après l'avoir refermée.

L'américain hocha la tête et obtempéra. Après s'être assuré que leur véhicule n'était pas visible, il sortit la carte et l'éclaira avec une petite lampe à la lumière bleutée.

« - Si 'Ro s'est pas planté, il y a deux types qui surveillent les alentours à 500 mètres d'ici, au sud. On va devoir s'occuper d'eux si on veut pas prendre le risque qu'ils ameutent leurs copains. »

Wufei acquiesça et observa son radio-émetteur afin de s'assurer que Quatre et Heero pouvaient toujours les suivre par transmission satellite avant d'emboîter le pas à Duo qui s'enfonçait dans les bois derrières la vieille maison tombant en ruine. À leurs poignets, une simple boussole à la faible lueur leur permettait de se diriger dans la bonne direction. Ils avançaient lentement. Prudemment. Quand soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

« - ...et là je lui ai dit, 'mec si tu veux chopper de la nana, va falloir te montrer plus couillu !' »

« - Ahaha, quel loser ! De toute façon il arrivera jamais à la serrer. »

Wufei regarda Duo et après un bref signe de tête, ils se séparèrent. Le chinois se glissa derrière celui qui s'était assis devant le petit feu de camp et sortit son sabre. Schlak ! Sans aucune sommation, il fit pénétrer la lame dans la poitrine du soldat qui n'eut le temps que de marmonner un vague « que... » avant de cracher du sang et de s'effondrer. Retirant son sabre d'un seul coup, une giclée carmine accompagna son geste et il essuya l'hémoglobine sur la veste de sa victime dont le corps était encore secoué de légers spasmes tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang. Le pilote de ShenLong vit du coin de l'œil l'autre soldat s'effondrer, la gorge tranchée, tandis que Duo le regardait d'un air froid, un de ses couteaux à la main.

Il songea un instant que ces soldats ne devaient pas être tellement plus âgés qu'eux. Avant de bloquer ses pensées. Pas de compassion pour l'ennemi, ça ne ferait que les mettre en danger. Se retournant, il regarda en contrebas. Les types qu'ils venaient de tuer s'étaient placés sur le haut d'une colline qui surplombait la bâtisse dans laquelle leur cible se trouvait. Les lumières du parc leurs parvenaient, orangées, presque chaleureuses, tandis qu'une faible rumeur leur parvenait de l'arrière-cours où des invités de marque étaient sans-doute en train de flâner.

Ils devaient passer par une porte de service, derrière le local à poubelle. Sans un mot, ils entamèrent une descente en lenteur, tâchant de s'exposer le moins possible aux éventuels regards en passant derrières les quelques arbres qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. L'arrière du bâtiment était désert. Bien. Duo se dirigea vers le renfoncement qui était sans doute le-dis local à poubelle et tendit la carte à Wufei avant de se saisir de longues aiguilles à crochetage. Ils étaient cachés derrière de gros containers, mais le chinois n'était pas tranquille. Plus vite ils auraient ouvert cette porte et se seraient rendu à l'étage, mieux ça vaudrait.

« - Il est l'heure de faire joujou avec la sécurité » chantonna l'américain à voix basse en faisant entrer l'un de ses outils dans la serrure de la porte en fer qui s'écaillait par endroit, « sésaaaame, ouvre-toi. »

« - Maxwell, concentre-toi un peu. »

« - Mais c'est ce que je fais, Wu-man. »

Haussant les épaules, légèrement impatienté, Wufei connecta le radio-émetteur à son casque.

« - Winner, tu me reçois ? »

« - 5/5 »

« - Yui est connecté aux caméras de surveillance ? »

« - Oui. La voie est libre. »

« - Ok. »

Clac. Alors que Wufei mettait fin à la transmission, Duo fit céder la serrure et la porte s'entrouvrit en une légère plainte grinçante. Se faufilant à l'intérieur, ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine encore vide et s'accroupirent derrière un chariot avec des piles d'assiettes étincelantes. Wufei ouvrit la carte des lieux et jeta un coup d'œil aux annotations de Yui.

« - Bien, il y a un escalier de secours juste à gauche de la cuisine. Allons-y. »

Vérifiant que personne n'arrivait dans le couloir sur lequel donnait la cuisine -on n'était jamais trop prudent-, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier sombre silencieusement et gravirent les marches quatre à quatre. La chambre du diplomate se trouvait au dernier étage. Légèrement essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte et se regardèrent rapidement.

« - Il doit y avoir encore un garde ou deux pour protéger Andelson » souffla Wufei en réajustant son sabre à sa ceinture, « Winner ? »

« - Oui. Deux dans le couloir de gauche. C'est tout. »

« - Et dans la chambre d'Andelson ? »

« - La caméra n'y fonctionne pas. Soyez prudents. »

« - Ok. Prêt Maxwell ? »

« - Prêt. »

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et se rua dans le couloir au tapis de velours rouge. Le lieu était richement décoré mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. À peine avaient-ils franchi la moitié de la distance qui les séparait de la pièce de leur victime que les deux gardes surgirent du couloir en criant.

« - Hoy ! Vous ! Arrêtez ! »

Wufei se stoppa net et dégaina son sabre à la vitesse de l'éclair, permettant ainsi à Duo de se rendre sans encombres dans la chambre de leur cible. Alors que l'américain enfonçait la porte sans faire dans la dentelle, le pilote de ShenLong évita d'un bond un tir qui manqua sa jambe droite de peu. Ça ne rigolait plus. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à ouvrir le feu.

Zigzagant entre les débris au sol, Wufei se rua sur son premier assaillant et lui passa sa lame à travers le corps. Ne prenant pas le temps de récupérer son sabre, il laissa s'effondrer sa victime au sol en un bruit mat accompagné d'un gargouillis humide et dégaina le semi-automatique accroché à sa ceinture. Le deuxième garde manqua de le blesser à l'épaule avec un coup de feu un peu trop bien ajusté au goût du chinois, mais manifestement il était trop rapide pour lui. Enlevant le cran d'arrêt d'un geste rendu nerveux par l'adrénaline, il ficha une balle dans le bras de son adversaire. Manqué. Il avait visé le torse. Serrant les dents à la pensée que Heero, lui, n'aurait pas raté sa cible, il tira une seconde fois, puis une troisième tandis que le garde hurlait de douleur. Avant de se taire définitivement.

Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Les coups de feu allaient alerter plus de soldats et s'ils ne faisaient pas vite, ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir sortir de ce bâtiment sains et saufs. Se ruant dans la pièce où Duo devait avoir terminé son travail, il cria.

« - Maxwell ! On se tire d'ici avant que... »

Wufei se stoppa net.  
>Non.<p>

« - Et bien, et bien, Wufei, on dirait que tu as fait de gros progrès depuis la dernière fois. »  
>Treize.<p>

Treize Kushrenada se trouvait dans la pièce, en personne, son fleuret à la main et son éternel sourire aux lèvres, l'air parfaitement calme. Duo lui faisait face, son flingue à bout de bras pointé sur lui, les traits déformés par la rage. L'un des couteaux du natté gisait à quelques mètres de lui et il n'y avait nulle trace du diplomate qu'ils devaient assassiner.

Un piège. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Wufei ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Le sourire calme et triomphant de son rival de toujours en était la confirmation même. Les yeux gris de Treize semblaient simplement curieux de leurs réactions, comme s'il venait d'attraper deux lièvres en cavale et qu'il était intéressé par le comportement de proies acculées.

« - Il semblerait que je vais encore remporter cette manche » susurra l'aristocrate, confirmant les doutes du chinois, « pourrais-tu demander à ton ami de baisser son arme ? »

« - Il n'est pas sous mes ordres » cracha Wufei, « et ne crois pas qu'on se privera de te faire la peau si on en a l'occasion. »

Treize afficha un regard mi-surpris, mi-peiné.

« - Allons, je t'ai connu meilleur perdant que ça, Wufei... »

« - Qui a dit qu'on avait perdu ?! » s'exclama l'américain, « t'es en sale posture pour te la jouer, je te signale. On est deux contre un. »

À ces mots, il enleva la sécurité de son semi-automatique, menaçant.

« - Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, Duo... »

« - Maxwell ! » cingla le natté, sa rage assombrissant ses prunelles améthystes.  
>C'était bien la première fois que Wufei entendait l'américain demander à ce qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille. Apparemment, le natté digérait mal l'idée d'être tombé dans un piège. Jamais Wufei ne l'avait vu afficher une telle colère.<p>

« - Très bien, Maxwell, si tu veux » céda l'aristocrate en hochant la tête, « sache que des snipers sont postés sur le bâtiment en face. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, Wufei mourra. J'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Treize, un point lumineux se dessina sur la poitrine du chinois. Qui vit rouge. À la colère sourde de se savoir piégé s'ajouta la rage de constater que l'aristocrate tentait de remporter cette bataille en faisant du chantage à Duo à travers lui. L'idée seule d'être un poids pour l'américain fit sauter toute notion de prudence.

Tout se passa très vite. D'un geste il releva son bras et réajusta sa prise sur son semi-automatique.

« - Je ne te laisserai pas me prendre en otage, Kushrenada », s'exclama-t-il d'une voix glaciale rendue légèrement tremblante par la rage.

Avant de tirer sans sommation.

Duo n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Wufei vit simplement ses yeux s'agrandir avec horreur alors qu'il ressentait une vive douleur le traverser et qu'un choc violent le projetait en arrière.

« - WUFEI ! »

« - C'était un avertissement », cingla la voix du commandant d'Oz, « maintenant, vous allez obéir. »

Mais pourquoi la voix de Treize lui parvenait-elle comme à travers un écran d'eau ? S'apercevant qu'il tremblait, le pilote de ShenLong tenta de se redresser faiblement. Déjà il ne sentait plus la main de Duo sur son bras. Que faisait-il ? La tête lui tournait... C'était étrange. Une blessure par balle n'aurait pas dû le mettre dans cet état. C'était comme s'il avait été empoisonné à nouveau. Mais il devait rester conscient. Il fallait qu'ils s'échappent ! Tentant de rester lucide, il se mordit la lèvre violemment. Rien à faire. Sa vision se troubla, il n'entendit plus rien et bientôt, il sombra dans l'inconscience.  
><em><br>_**À suivre...**__

_Uehuehuehueh, je suis méchaaaante, haaaan. Allez courage. Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster la suite mi-avril, ça fait qu'une petite vingtaine de jours à attendre grand max. See you mes chers lecteurs que j'aime !_


End file.
